


Skin

by OnFlames



Series: Seemingly Unrelated [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Not a Love Story, Slice of Life, Struggle, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnFlames/pseuds/OnFlames
Summary: Yumi likes her quiet and lazy lifestyle, living with her sister, safe in her comfort zone only few people are allowed in. Everything seems to change the moment her sister decides to move out.Yumi's new flatmate is everything she didn't want him to be and more.In order to get rid of him, she makes a bet with him.What happens next, Yumi could have never expected.





	1. Change

“What do you mean you are moving out?” I watched as my sister was piling up suitcases and boxes in the hallway. “Why?!” I followed her around.

“I’m moving in with Hyojong.” Minha answered and put down another box.

“But why?!” I was anxious.

“Ehm, because he’s my boyfriend and after like three years of dating it’s normal thing to do?”Minha replied like I was the one being stupid even though she’s the one leaving me just like that. She stopped piling up her things and looked at me. “Yumi, look…” she started with a soothing voice. “I know it’s been only a year we’ve lived together and that you’ve just started college so it’s really stressful for you but take this is as an opportunity for you to become more independent. I’ve been babying you here all the time just like our parents used to and that’s not good for your personal growth.” Since when is she the expert in psychology and personality development? And what does that have to do with her leaving me?

“You are just making an excuse ‘cause you want to be with Hyojong without me being a bother.” I accused her. She sighed and went to her room for more of her stuff.

“You know that’s not true. I do want to be with Hyojong but I’m not leaving because you are bothersome. It’s just another step in our relationship and as it happens in your life as well.” She calmly explained.

“Well…” I contemplated. “Okay, I guess that makes sense in a way but doesn’t make me less angry. How am I supposed to pay for the rent without your share?” I would have to get another job or ask dad for more money but I’d hate to be a leech. He’s already giving us a lot as it is.

“About that…” A ring of a bell interrupted her. “Oh, that should be Hyojongie. Will you let him in please?” She yelled from her room. I let out an annoyed sigh and went to the door.

“Hi, I’m…” When I opened the door, instead of Hyojong’s face I was looking at someone else’s chest. Someone, whose voice was way too cheerful for Hyojong. I would compare it to Hoseok’s but it was way too deep and Hoseok doesn’t exactly come over unannounced.

“You are not Hyojong. Who are you?” I cut him off and looked up at his face. He looked kinda baffled by my reaction at first but then he returned to his cheery mannerism.

“I’m Park Chanyeol. I called the other day about the flat mate slash cuddle buddy ad. I was supposed to come…” He was smiling the whole time and his curls bounced on his head as he talked.

“Wait, stop. What did you just say?” I frowned. “Did you just say flat mate and cuddle buddy and advertisement and…what?” I was completely dumbfounded.

“Oh, you must be Mr.Park.” Minha showed up beside me. “I’m Minha. We called together.” She smiled at him.

“Please, call me Chanyeol.” He smiled back at her. What in the heavens is going on? I looked between them while they talked. Advertisement. Flat mate. Moving out. Flat mate…Moving out…She did fucking not! I’m killing her! “Then you must be Yumi, my roomie and cuddle buddy.” Chanyeol happily looked at me and went in for a hug.

“Whoa, whoa, stop right there, big guy.” I took a step away from him and held up my hands in defense to keep him away. “There seems to be some kind of a misunderstanding.” I angrily turned at my sister. She apologetically returned my gaze.

“How about we come inside and I’ll make us some tea?” she suggested and let Chanyeol inside.

The three of us sat in the living room over a tea. I was glaring at my sister and Chanyeol was looking left and right between us, confused. After a moment of awkward silence, I stood up. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to speak with my sister in private.” I tried to say as politely as possible in a given moment and basically dragged her into her room. “Care to explain?” I grumbled.

“I might have put up an ad renting a room in cuddle buddy application form for you.” She almost whispered in a tiny voice, smiling wryly.

“Why the hell would you do something like that?!” I shouted at her.

“I knew I was gonna be moving out…”

“Which you kinda forgot to mention until like an hour ago!” I complained.

“Sorry?” She shrugged. “I knew, you would panic.”

“I’d be prepared at least!” I opposed.

“Anyways, since you would need someone to split the rent with I went ahead and made an ad so someone would move in right after I leave so you wouldn’t have to be alone for too long.” She explained. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes pinching my nose bridge.

“Yeah, cool, awesome, whatever, right? I mean I could live with that somehow? But what’s up with that cuddle buddy bullshit?” I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Uhm, yeah, that…” She scratched her neck. “I and Hyojong thought it might be nice if you had someone you could feel safe around and with whom you would be able to share a bit of an intimacy.” She guiltily smiled.

“So Hyojong’s in on it as well, just awesome.” I fakely returned her smile. “Argh.” I growled at her and raised my hands pretending to choke her. “You, are the worst person I know. You know that I can’t stand that shit. That anytime someone other than you or parents touches me I feel like it’s the end of me and you go out of your way to make my life worse. How much do you hate me really?” I was pissed off.

“I don’t hate you. I love you more than anyone.” She opposed.

“Yeah? Cuz somehow your actions contradict your statement. You always talk about how communication is the key in a relationship and what not but for some reason it only applies to Hyojong but not me.” This is just ridiculous. My sister is moving out, I have a guy in my living room who is supposed to be my cuddle buddy or what and I have never been so deranged in my life.

“I know and I am sorry, but I have a feeling this will work out great for you.” She is definitely not sorry.

“And now I’m expected to believe your gut?! This is insane. You are insane.” My eyes were wide open as I spoke. “What if he’s some kind of a harasser, what if he hurts me, what if they find me flushed out on the shore of the river murdered and raped or worse?! Have you thought about that?! You have completely disregarded my safety and feelings!”

“Yumi, just calm down, okay? I’d never put you in a harm’s way.” She tried to coo me. “I had a long talk with him over the phone and if something doesn’t feel right now that he’s here I won’t sign the contract with him.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down.” I said through gritted teeth. She remained silent. _You got this, Yumi. Everything is perfectly fine. We will sort this out somehow._ I sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through my hair. “You know, you could have just bought me a goddamned teddy bear if you wanted me to cuddle something so badly. I wouldn’t even mind a dog so much. But why does it have to be an overgrown man I’ve never met?” I reasoned.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a man, it could’ve been a woman if one had called.” She tried to lighten up the mood. “Take it as an opportunity to finally connect properly with another human being and make a friend as well as get rid of that fear that’s crippling your life.” She was smiling innocently.

“You know what? Fuck you, Minha.” I dismissed her commentary. “And I already do have friends.” I said as I was leaving the room.

“What are you doing?” I asked the boy who wasn’t where he was supposed to be but instead was curiously walking around the room. He awkwardly looked at me.

“Sooo…Can I move in tomorrow?” He grinned at me.

“Sure, let’s have chat and then we can fill in the paperwork.” Minha answered instead of me. I scoffed and went to hide in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome :)  
> I hope that even though it may seem as a general fanfiction with this topic you'll give it a chance. I want to say your patience will be rewarded, but only you can be the judge of it. So I hope you'll stick with me for a bit.  
> I'm happy to receive any feedback so don't be afraid to tell me what you honestly think.  
> I will post a new chapter every Thursday around 8 p.m. (GMT+1)  
> I'm looking forward to meeting you again <3


	2. Bet

“Hello, Yumi!” Chanyeol basically yelled as he entered the living room.

“Fuck!” I screamed as I fell from the sofa where I was almost falling asleep.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“I see she gave you the key as well yesterday.” I stated instead of an answer, rubbed my head and sat up. I looked up at him as he watched me from behind the sofa smiling, carrying a box in his hands.

“Would you mind helping me out? There is quite a lot of it and if we team up it will go a lot faster.” He kindly asked.

“Why would I do that? Just do it on your own.” I answered annoyed.

“It could be fun and as a reward I’d give you the best hug ever.” Why does he look like a way too big child?

“Ew, I think, I’ll pass.” I crawled back on the couch and lied down, closing my eyes.

“Your loss, poop-head.” He joyfully sang and walked away. He doesn’t just look like a child, he acts like one. If this continues I’m gonna end up in a psych ward at best.

 

I was lying on the sofa trying to take a nap which proved to be impossible with Chanyeol going in and out of now his room carrying boxes and luggage, making noise as if an army was waltzing around. It hasn’t been even a couple of hours and I already want to kill him. No one, and I mean no one, disturbs my precious sleep.

“Aaaaaa…” I sat up screaming.

“What is it?” Chanyeol came running. “Did you have a nightmare? Do you need a hug?” he bent over the sofa staring intently into my face. Way too close.

“Yeah, I’m living it!” I backed away from him. “How could I possibly have a nightmare if I hadn’t even slept? You are making so much noise, I’m surprised Kim Gu haven’t come here to complain yet.” I scolded him.

“I’m truly sorry.” He looked at me with puppy face. “If you helped me we would be done in no time and then we can take a nap together.” Why the fuck are his eyes so big? They are gonna pop out if he keeps looking at me like that.

“Fine, I’ll help you. But only because I want to sleep.” I stood up and followed his smiling face out. “…and we are definitely not taking a nap together.” I pointed out.

 

“Why the shuck do you have so much stuff?” I plopped down onto the couch exhausted.

“I have no idea. I didn’t know I had so many things until I packed it all up. I even discarded many things I didn’t need or want anymore and yet…” He sat down next to me.

“I’m actually surprised it all fitted into your room.” I leaned on the backrest.

“I know, right? But the big room for cheap is one of the reasons why I answered the ad.” He fell to the side, his head landing on my tights.

“What the…?!” I looked down in shock. I could feel how my legs were slowly catching on fire. Every place he was touching burning and stinking like needles. “Get off, you shitface!” In panic I grabbed his head and pushed him off, crawling away from him to create distance. He sat back up with a serious look on his face.

“Why are you rejecting me every time I try to get closer? I thought we were cuddle buddies. You know, no problem with a little skinship and all.” He pouted. I closed my eyes and sighed. _Minha, I swear to God, you are dead to me._

“Look, Chanaya…” I began to explain.

“It’s Chanyeol.” He corrected me.

“Yeah, whatever.” I rolled my eyes. “I know the ad was for a cuddle buddy and shit but it was just my sister being a total piece of crap that she is. The thing is I actually hate cuddling and hugging and whatever skinship you have in mind. It disgusts me and makes me sick.” Well, that’s one way to put it, I suppose. “I know this is not what you signed up for and I’m sorry my sister basically tricked you into this but I really ain’t planning on cuddling you or interacting with you more than is inevitable.” I tried to set things the right way. He sat there motionless gazing in to my eyes completely silent for over a minute or so.

“Let’s make a bet.” He suddenly opened his mouth.

“What?” I was surprised. That was not what I expected as an answer.

“A bet.” He repeated with a smirk. “Give me a month.” How is that a bet?

“For what?” I raised one eyebrow confused.

“A month for me to make you let me cuddle you of your own free will.” He was grinning. I looked at him if he was being serious.

“Fine.” I smirked. An easy win coming right at me. “You’ve got a month. But if I win…” which I definitely will “…you’ll move away.” I didn’t think it would be this easy to get rid of this guy. The opportunity literally fell into my lap.

“Okay.” He chuckled. “But if I win, I’m getting a free pass on cuddles whenever I want.” So sweet how he thinks he can win.

“Yeah, whatever.” _You are not winning anyway so you could wish for a flying fish as a pet and I would have agreed._ We shook hands, both of us smirking, already seeing ourselves as winners. “Now, go get a shower. You smell like a dog.” I tore my hand away from him before the touch got too painful.

“You probably smell Toben, I was saying goodbyes to him before I left to come here.” He stood up. Did I ask for the reason why he smells?

“Whatever, just go clean up. I don’t care about your life.” I shooed him away and took the remote control of the TV. Few minutes later screaming and hacking was coming from the bathroom. I looked at the direction of the bathroom for a second and then continued to watch Rick&Morty.

“Yumi?” Chanyeol came out of the bathroom.

“Hmm…?” I continued to watch the show.

“How do I use your shower? Cos I almost died in there right now.” I gave him a side eye. He was wearing just a towel around his hips, the whole torso exposed. Someone’s been working out a lot as it seems.

“Can’t you just figure it out yourself? It’s not that hard.” I was annoyed.

“Pretty please.” He begged.

“Ugh, fine.” I scoffed and stood up. “You are so bothersome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)  
> Second chapter is officially brought to light of the internet.  
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. Anyway let me know what you think so far :P  
> See you next week


	3. The Walk

“Mmhm…” Chanyeol plopped down on the couch face first. It took him just a few seconds until he was back on his feet waltzing around whining and sighing. I was sitting on a second sofa trying to focus on the latest episode of Mr.Robot ignoring Chanyeol’s noise. “Eh.” He ended up back on the couch.

“For the love of sweet Remi, could you just fucking sit down and shut the hell up?!” I lost my patience, paused the TV and looked at him. “Or close yourself in your room so I don’t have to listen to your whining!” I scowled.

“But I’m bored, Yumi.” He said like an annoying little child, showing me his overly sad face.

“That’s not my problem so shut up.” I resumed the show and kept watching Elliot’s adventures. Chanyeol then stood back up and walked around the apartment for a few minutes making noises I didn’t know were possible. He eventually flunked down on the carpet right below me.

“Aaaaaaaa…” he yelled staring at the ceiling. When have I let move in a spoiled brat?

“What the fuck, Chanyeol?!” I barked, leaning over him.

“Let’s do something.” He grinned at me satisfied by getting my attention.

“I – AM, doing something if you haven’t noticed. Elliot is about to realize something important.” I motioned to the paused screen.

“I meant something actually interesting and fun.” He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You did not just say that?!” Nobody has a right to call my hobbies boring. We stared at each other in a silence. Wow, he actually knows how to shut up. I sighed and broke the eye contact. “Why don’t you just go unpack the rest of your things?” I voiced the first thing that came to my mind and resumed watching the TV.

“I already unpacked. You helped me, remember?” He sat up. Right, I should have just left him do it alone but then again my napping was being threatened. “Yumi, I’m booooored.” He was faking a cry. I’ll break the pause button if he continues like this.

“What do you expect me to do, Chanyeol?! Go find something to do on your own, I’m not your babysitter!” I glared at him. He grinned back at me.

“Let’s cuddle. I want to cuddle.” He leaned closer to my knees turning on a red alert in my head.

“Hell to the no!” I folded my legs up on the seat. “Anything but cuddles.” I reacted in a panic. His grin grew even wider.

“Okay, then we are going for a walk.” He happily jumped up.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” I was confused by his complete change of mood.

“And we can go get some ice cream. Or cake. Now I really want some cake. What do you like better?” Chanyeol ignored me while daydreaming about sweets.

“Are you even listening to me?” I called out to him.

“We can maybe even go get Toben and take him for a walk as well. Do you like dogs?” He grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. “Why am I even asking? Of course, you like dogs. Everyone likes dogs.” He was indignant over his own question and closed himself in his room. I just trailed him with my eyes in disbelief. What the hell just happened? Who the fuck am I living with? I shook my head and returned to the best friend a girl can ask for; Netflix.

“You are going in your pajama?” Chanyeol came out of his room dressed in jean shorts, plain T-shirt and a baseball cap. Then he halted for a second. “Why are you still wearing PJ’s anyway? It’s like 3pm.”

“What’s it to you? Why should I change if I don’t have to?” I tried to focus on the screen and disregard the judgement.

“If you wanna go out in that it’s fine by me.” He shrugged. Can he just go out already and leave me to my important business here?

“Who said I’m going anywhere?” I said in vain.

“Well, you agreed to go with me.” He sang happily.

“No. I did not.” I was irritated.

“Yes, you did. You said anything but cuddles so we are going out.” What kind of logic is that?

“I didn’t mean it literally. You go out and have fun. I’m staying in this position for at least another five hours.” I rebuffed. He moved in front of the TV with a smug look on his face.

“As if you have a choice.”

“Dude, you wide. Move your ass elsewhere!” I gestured for him to move.

“Not until you get up and put some clothes on.” Chanyeol lifted his arms to the sides to cover even more of the screen. He definitely enjoys annoying me. No doubt about it.

“Don’t you have any friends to go with? Go bother them instead.” If he doesn’t move, I’ll stab him.

“I do have friends for your info. However, I want to go with you, roomie.” He smiled.

“Just shut up and get out of my view.” I threw a pillow at him.

“I’m the view.” He defended successfully and then proceeded to sing GOT7’s Look and wiggle in front of me.

“Aaaa…” I let out a fed up scream. “If I go with you, will you stop singing and doing…that?!” I scanned him judgmentally.

“What? You don’t like my dancing?” He shook his body in a weird way again.

“If Hoseok saw you he would scratch his own eyes out and then jump under a truck.” I imagined a reaction of one of my friends. I stood up after who knows how many hours, my body screaming from too much movement.

“Who’s Hoseok?” Chanyeol asked confused.

“No one to you.” I walked into my room and left him wondering what I was talking about. I changed into something acceptable in public and returned to Chanyeol. “So are we going or what?” I stood above him as he laid on the couch scrolling on his phone.

“Of course!” He was on his feet in an instant almost running out of the apartment. No, it’s not a child I unwillingly live with. It’s a dog. A six feet tall hyperactive loud dog. I sighed watching his fading figure. I’m already exhausted and we haven’t even left yet. “C’mon, Yumi!” He shouted from the hallway. I sluggishly went after him. What are the statistics that a plane crashes at me right now, please?

We walked through the city and Chanyeol talked and talked and talked…It was hard enough to keep up with his pace since his one step is two mine and he has too much energy to walk slower. I’m actually starting to think it’s scientifically impossible for him to stay in calm state for more than a second. But taking in all the things he said was even harder. Why is he so friendly? We know each other like four days or so. But go off I guess.

“…and you are going to love Toben.” That’s the dog, right? “Oh, let’s buy the ice cream here! Have you been here before? I’ve never tasted ice cream better than this place offers. You have to try the mango. Wait here, I’m gonna get us some.” He walked to the window taking out his wallet.

“Chanyeol, wait, I’ll…”He turned back at me.

“Oh right. I forgot to ask, what’s your favorite flavor. I bet it’s peanut butter cup because you are sweet but salty.” _…pay for myself._ Was what I wanted to say until he cut me off. He’s grinning at me, for once actually waiting for me to answer.

“Y-ess.” I answered slowly processing his question, watching his face light up even more, revealing a small dimple.

“I knew it!” He happily jogged to the counter. PBC actually isn’t my favorite but for some reason I had an urge to say yes. I watched him chat with the guy at the counter not knowing what else to do just fidgeting around. “Here you go.” He handed me my cone.

“Oh, hold it for a sec, I’m gonna pay you back.” I started to dig up money from my pocket.

“What? No, it’s my treat, so take it.” He showed the ice cream right in front of my face. I looked up at him annoyed. He can’t be serious. We were staring at each other, waiting for the other to give up. “Just take it before it melts.” He furrowed his brows.

“Argh, fine.” I replied peevishly and took it from him. He smiled in satisfaction.

“That’s more like it. Let’s go get Toben, it’s only few blocks away from here.” The walk there was finally quiet thanks to the ice cream. Few minutes of peace. How beautiful.

“We’re here.” He stopped in front of one of the houses. “I’m gonna go get Toben, you can wait here.” He smiled a little and entered the house. I looked around. He used to live in a really nice neighborhood. All of a sudden I heard muffled shouting from the house. I turned around and tried to figure out what was going on. The front door opened and a woman pinching Chanyeol’s ear came out. “Ouch, ou, ou…” Chanyeol was bend over squeezing his eyes shut.

“And next time invite her inside!” She let go of his ear.

“Alright, mom.” He smirked. “Toben, let’s go for a walk!” Chanyeol called out into the house. A small black dog with curly fur came running out of the house right my way. Oh god. He ran straight to me and started jumping.

“Um, hey, buddy.” I awkwardly stared at him from above.

“He’s harmless. You can pet him.” Chanyeol appeared in front of me.

“Oh, okay.” I looked up at Chanyeol. He had a soft angelic expression underlined with a small smile. Then I bent down to Toben and let him sniff my hand before caressing his fur. His fur coat looks kinda like Chanyeol’s hair. I snickered to myself. I wonder if his hair would be this soft and fluffy as well.

 

We walked to the park, well more like running than walking, after Toben who was excitedly leading the way.

“Oh, finally.” I said out of breath when Toben stopped hurrying forward and just ran around us. “Let me just sit here for a bit.” I plopped down on the grass panting. Chanyeol looked completely unfazed like he had just a casual walk.

“Alright. Toben, fetch!” He threw him a small ball. I watched as Toben and Chanyeol played around while I was resting. Like master like dog. They don’t just look like each other they even act in the same overjoyed manner. I’m living with a dog. …oh god, I’m living with a dog! I panicked internally. I looked up at the sky. A month. One month and he’s out and everything will come back to normal again. “Yumi, watch out!” Chanyeol called out to me.

“Huh?” I turned my head down only to see Toben few inches in front of me jumping straight at me. He landed on my chest pushing me to the ground and continued running. “Uh.” I caught my knocked out breath again and stared up at the sky. Shit, he’s heavier than he looks.

“Are you alive?” Chanyeol’s head appeared in my view, casting a shadow over me, with a concerned look.

“I’m fine. Just a bit…shaken.” I tried to find a right word.

“I’m sorry. He gets really excited playing outside.” Chanyeol offered me a hand. I ignored it and sat up on my own. Meanwhile Toben returned to us with the ball in his mouth wiggling his tail. He let go off it and happily looked at me.

“You are one energetic fella, aren’t you?” I scratched his neck with both hands. He crawled up on my knees and let me caress him. Chanyeol knelt down beside us.

“Won’t I get any cuddles?” He tilted his head and smiled at me. I just looked him dead in the eyes. His eyes widened. “I guess that’s a no.”

“You think?” I raised my brows. He pouted at me. “Let’s go get a cake before they close up for the day. We can come back here after.” I suggested so he would stop staring at me like that.

“Yay, cake!” he jumped to his feet and Toben followed him, both running to the center of the park. I stood up and slowly followed them. I miss my bed.

When I reached the confectionary Chanyeol was already at a table with two plates in front of him.

“What took you so long? I ordered for you as well.” He grinned at me and showed one of the plates in front of me.

“Not all of us have legs longer than average life span.” I retorted back and sat down.

“Toben doesn’t and still arrived along with me.” Chanyeol mocked me. I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever.” I took the cake and bite in to it. Chanyeol giggled at the lack of my comeback and proceeded to stuff his face with the sweet confection. I took a bite of my own and almost died of sweet happiness. I moaned in pleasure. I love this! All of a sudden Chanyeol started laughing. “What?” I asked with straight face and full mouth.

“I’m glad you like the one I picked for you.” He chuckled. I gulped down the big chunk I had in my mouth.

“It’s delicious.” I exclaimed. “But why are you laughing?” I was confused.

“You look like a piglet when you eat. You have it all over your mouth.” He grinned.

“So what?!” I said little embarrassed looking at the table and licked around my lips.

“You still have little over there.” He pointed at the left corner of my mouth. He leaned over the table and reached for my face. “Let me…”

“Hell no!” I slapped his hand away and knitted my brows. Then I took a napkin and furiously wiped my lips. Chanyeol watched me with puzzled look but didn’t say anything.

 

We finished eating and returned to the grassland. Chanyeol and Toben started to run around like crazy.

“Join us, Yumi!” Chanyeol passed me and kept running in bee lines with his dog. I looked at him with a tired face, exhausted just by watching him. “C’mon, Yumi. Don’t be so uptight.” He grinned at me while jumping to sides trying to confuse Toben.

“Ugh, fine.” I gave in. _You are doing this for the dog, Yumi._ I convinced myself.

We ran around, played with the ball and yelled at each other like kids to the point that I forgot what a drag it is and I started to actually enjoy myself. Toben seemed to finally run out of energy and lied down on the grass. I flunked down next to him and breathed heavily.

“Shit, I’m exhausted.” I chuckled at the fact that I was actually fine with the state I was in. Chanyeol sat down next to me panting as well. “The sky is really beautiful.” I said as I admired the evening pink and orange playing in the sky. Chanyeol looked up at the sky and then down at me.

“You know, a genuine smile really suits you.” He said gently with a small smile.

“Yeah, sure...thanks…I guess.” I felt out of place and squirmed on the ground. I closed my eyes so I don’t have to look at Chanyeol. Without even realizing, I fell asleep right there on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet again :D  
> with a significantly longer chapter which I sure hope you liked.  
> Any opinion is welcomed  
> Enjoy the next week and I'll see you on Thursday xx


	4. The First Kiss

Finally home. I exhaled completely exhausted facing the entrance door. I hate working in services. Customers are always so rude, annoying or stupid. Most likely all of the above. Especially old people. I don’t care if you survived both world wars, ice age and dinosaurs, Betty, iced coffee without ice isn’t iced coffee and no, we can’t serve your grandchild fries if they are not on the menu just because he wants them.

I put the key in the hole and opened the door.

“Yes! I win! Again!” Some unknown voice could be heard out of the living room. What the fuck is this?! Then I heard claws clicking on the tiles coming my way. Toben ran towards me and welcomed me home. I squatted to him and patted him.

“What are you doing here, huh?” I asked him as if he could answer. Then I spotted unfamiliar pair of shoes in the hallway. Seems like we have a guest. And here I thought I’d finally get to chill. I took off my shoes and entered the living room with Toben following me.

“How are you so good at this? We’re playing it for the first time.” Chanyeol whined.

“It’s all about talent, skills and practice, you know?” A guy next to Chanyeol said teasingly with a sense of pride. The two of them were sitting in front of the TV playing one of my video games totally oblivious to the fact that someone has entered the room. They were surrounded with candy wrappers, empty cans, bags of chips and other rubbish. The whole place smelt like coke mixed with energy drinks, sweat and who knows what else.

One day. Just one fucking day without Chanyeol finding a way to vex me. That’s all I ask.

I cleared my throat to let my presence be known. Both of them snapped their heads around to look at me.

“Hey, Yumi.” Chanyeol said looking guilty while the guy next to him was smirking at me. I frowned at them. The stranger jumped over the edge of the couch and took my hand kissing the back of it.

“Je suis Baekhyun.” He said cheesily.

“What’s with the French?” I said disgusted and yanked my hand away from him escaping the touch.

“It’s language of romance.” Baekhyun answered dramatically.

“Yumi, this is Baekhyun, my best friend. He’s also harmless. You can pet him too.” He introduced him like Toben the other day with a giggle.

“No, thanks. I liked Toben better.” I ignored Baekhyun staring at me. “Speaking of him, what is Toben doing here?” I asked Yeol.

“I have to look after him for a few days. I hope it’s okay.” He scratched his neck. So now I live with two dogs. Can’t wait to wake up to both of them barking.

“It’s fine. But you could have told me sooner he would be here.” I tried to suppress my frustration.

“Yeah, sorry, I forgot.” He apologized. I sighed and went to my room. _Less than three weeks and he’s out._ I comforted myself. I fell on the bed and tried to take a nap.

“No, no, no.” “C’mon.” “Are you kidding me?!” “Fuck!” No, the question is Are YOU-kidding ME?! Do they really have to be so noisy? I stood up and went out of the room.

“What are you so loud for, assholes?!” I yelled with intention to be louder than them. They both shut upped.

“Sorry, Yumi.” Chanyeol apologized.

“We’re just really passionate about it.” Baekhyun smiled mockingly.

“Oh, really? I wouldn’t have noticed. Thank you very much, Baekhyun.” I was being sarcastic.

“Any time.” He smiled widely. I rolled my eyes and moved to the kitchen for a glass of water. I was chugging it down when I noticed something move at the corner of my eye. What the… I turned around to see what it was.

“You gotta be shitting me.” A fish was floating in its fishbowl on the counter. I looked in despair as a mute face stared back at me. Was I adopted by a circus or is there a hidden camera somewhere? Because since Chanyeol showed up there wasn’t a single day without something unexpected or crazy happening. I took the bowl and carried it to the common room. “What is this?” I stood in front of the screen.

“Oh my God, move, Yumi.” Baekhyun yelled at me. I waited until I heard a voice say Game Over.

“So what’s this?” I asked again.

“A fish.” Baekhyun answered pouting that I ruined the game.

“I can tell that much.” I rolled my eyes. “But what is it doing in our kitchen and how did it get there?”

“It’s a housewarming gift from Hyunie and it’s…Toben, no!” Chanyeol suddenly called out in the middle of the sentence. Out of nowhere Toben jumped at me, I staggered and the bowl slipped out of my hands. It crashed to the floor and shattered leaving the poor fish splashing around the floor. The three of us started to panic. “Toben, come here!” Chanyeol tried to catch Toben before he could eat the fish. I reached for the fish on the floor at the same time as Baekhyun and we bumped our foreheads.

“Ou.” “Shit.” We bounced off. While we were trying to save a fishlife, Chanyeol was running around trying to catch Toben.

“Don’t step on the glass, Loey.” Baekhyun warned him. I finally caught the fish and ran into the kitchen with it. I dropped it into the first bowl I found and poured water into it. I exhaled in relief. “You almost killed Yeolmi!” Baekhyun came carrying pieces of broken glass.

“Yeah, I’m sorry…Wait, Yeolmi?” I looked at him with distorted face forgetting any piece of regret I had.

“Yep, like Yeol in Chanyeol and Mi in Yumi.” He tossed away the glass, took a cloth and left the kitchen.

“Ew.” I exclaimed and looked at the fish. “I’m definitely not taking care of you.” Who brings pets as housewarming gifts? Couldn’t he just bring a plant like Hyojong? Or a stupid candle or sth? I returned to the living room and looked at the mess. They were already back to playing the game. I looked at the screen and grinned to myself. “Hey, Baekhyun, I have a proposal.” I called out to him trying to sound serious.

“I’m listening.” His eyes fixated on the screen.

“Let’s make a bet.” I suggested.

“Sounds interesting. Continue.” He paid attention to me, while playing.

“If Chanyeol wins your next game, you’ll clean up this mess.” Right that moment Chanyeol lost. “And order us pizza.” I quickly added. Baekhyun smirked victoriously.

“Alright, but if I win, you’ll go on a date with me.” As if.

“Yumi, don’t…” Chanyeol tried to discourage me but I interrupted him.

“Deal.” Boy, you are up for a surprise. I don’t gamble unless I am sure I win. “Before you start, excuse us for a moment. I’m gonna put a magic spell on Chanyeol.” I motioned for Chanyeol to come into my room.

“Yumi, I don’t want to ruin your air castle but I can’t defeat Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looked troubled when I closed the door behind us.

“Oh, I know. You suck big time.” I said bluntly.

“Ouch?” He furrowed his brows. “So why did you make the bet?” He was confused.

“Cos I’m the one that’s going to defeat him.” I said with a smug look on my face.

“What? How? What?” Chanyeol was completely out of it.

“Give me your controller.” He handed it over. “Here you go.” I placed a different turned off controller in his hands. “Just pretend that you are playing and I’ll do the rest.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” He asked like a little kid.

“Well, yeah. But I want free pizza and cleaned up room so just comply.” Has he never lied before?

“Uhm, okay then. Though I feel quite bad lying to him.” He gave me a sad puppy eyes.

“Don’t be a baby.” I rolled my eyes. “Now go there and tell him I’m staying in my room waiting for the results.” I pushed him out of the door and watched through a gap until he sat down. Then I crawled out and sat on the floor beside the couch so Baekhyun wouldn’t see me. I listened to their conversation and acted as Chanyeol’s hands. You are on my turf now, Baekhyun, so let’s see what you’ve got. I smirked to myself.

 

“What? No! How is that possible?” I crawled back to my room while Baekhyun tried to accept the fact that he lost to ‘Chanyeol’. I put away the controller and walked out of my room as if I never left.

“Seems like I won.” I smirked. “So where is my pizza?” Baekhyun was completely dumbfounded while Chanyeol was enjoying ‘his’ victory.

“What kind of spell did you put on him? He played like a completely different person.” Baek was curious.

“I gave him a lucky charm.” I sweetly smiled at him.

“What charm?” Well, I didn’t think this through. I exchanged a panicked glance with Chanyeol and turned back to Baek.

“I kissed him.” _What the hell did you just say, Yumi?!_ I freaked out, okay? It happens to the best of us. Baekhyun’s jaw dropped and Chanyeol’s eyes went wide his face slowly catching a color red. Mine would have probably looked the same but I’ve got a lie to sell so I can’t afford to slip now.

“No way.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. “Chanyeol’s never kissed anyone.” What?! Chanyeol was now beat red. Is that why I never feel anything ominous out of him when he asks for cuddles? He really is a giant baby.

“Well, now he has. So order the pizza and start cleaning.” I tried to keep the straight face. I think I just kind of might have ruined Chanyeol’s first kiss experience in some way. I looked at Chanyeol’s flustered face. Oh boy, I fucked up, but in my defense, how was I supposed to know that a guy like him hasn’t had his first kiss yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there once again :)  
> So what do you think so far?  
> xx


	5. Hospital

The day off. I finally have a day off and the exact same day he has to start his day early with loud ass music.

I barged into his room. “Are you for re…?!” I stopped in my tracks. I stared at him with mouth agape, holding onto the doorknob completely frozen. Chanyeol was sitting on his bed with a guitar, entirely naked, reciprocating the same wide eyed gaze. We stared at each other for a while before I spoke up. “So you are a musician, huh?” I pushed out of my mouth awkwardly.

“You sleep without pants.” He answered in a daze, gazing below my face. I looked down and hurriedly pulled my T-shirt as low as possible over my laced underwear. I was so pissed off he woke me up that I haven’t even realized I’m almost naked.

“Fuck you, Chanyeol!” I yelled and ran out of his room.

As expected, breakfast was awkward. Both of us avoided making an eye contact and neither of us said anything. We sat across each other in silence. Not that we usually talk but Chanyeol always tries to make a conversation while I let out annoyed sounds like an aggravated walrus in the morning. However, this silence was making me more uncomfortable than his friendly attempts.

“So what are you up to today?” I looked at him. It sounded more forceful than I thought it would. I really suck at small talk. Chanyeol looked up from his plate still looking like an animal about to be slaughtered and gulped down the food.

“I’m going to hospital.” He somewhat carefully answered like he was scared of me or something.

“Are you sick or hurt somewhere?” I knitted my brows. He looks perfectly fine to me.

“Are you worried about me?” His face lit up. My job here is done, he’s back to being his babyself.

“As if. I just want to be sure that I won’t catch something from you.” I rolled my eyes.

“No need to worry, only thing you can catch from me is a smile.” He smiled so hard that his cheeks popped out like small pillows. “I’m going to children’s hospital to cheer them up a little. You know like a charity work or community service. I’m gonna play them some songs. That’s why I was practicing this morning. Bring them toys. Play with them for a while. Poor kids have to spend their childhood in the hospital without knowing if they’re ever gonna leave that awful place so why not make them a few pleasant memories and bring smiles to their faces at least for a brief moment.” He talked on and on. I just stared at him with a blank expression. He really is strange. He doesn’t even know any of those kids. Why would he waste his own time on someone who has no future and few months to live at best just to make them smile? What kind of thinking is this? What does he gain from it? Nobody is selfless enough to do something without expecting something in return.

“Why would you do that?” The question slipped out of my mouth without me even realizing it until Chanyeol stopped talking and his smile fell off his face.

“Do what?”

“Waste your time on something so useless.” No sooner have I said it his face clouded with anger for the first time since we met.

“Says the one who spends hours a day watching Netflix.” He criticized me.

“At least it gives me something in return. What do you get for faking a smile in front of dying children giving them false hope for better tomorrow?” I attacked him.

“I’m not faking anything! I-” he took a deep breath. “You know what, why don’t you come with me and experience it for yourself?” he offered me kindly, his anger forgotten. “Maybe you’ll finally at least peek out of that shell you live in so comfortably.” He stood up and cleaned after himself.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” I snapped at him. He gave me a brief annoyed glance and went to his room. Why is he so angry just because I asked him a normal question? And what was the shell thing supposed to mean? I don’t live in any goddamn shell. What an asshole.

I finished my breakfast and sat down to play some video games. I was about to complete another mission when Chanyeol stepped in front of the screen.

“Shit, move away, fuckface!” I tried to see around him.

“We’re leaving.” He pushed the shutdown button on the TV.

“Hey!” I exclaimed. “What are you even talking about?” I put away the controller.

“The hospital. We’re leaving.” He simply answered. Usually he is more talkative.

“I never said I was coming with you.” I frowned.

“I don’t care.” He stepped closer and grabbed my hand. “You are going with me.” My hand started itching from his touch. He pulled me up and dragged me into the hallway. Whoa, who is this guy and what did he do to the bubbly Chanyeol I’ve lived with so far.

“Wait, wait, wait.” I rammed my feet to the ground, trying to pull away from him. It didn’t do much to slow him down or to free myself, but he eventually stopped. I stared at my hand that was by now completely engulfed in flames that were slowly spreading further. I have to make him let me go or else this will get ugly. “Okay, fine, I’ll go with. Let me brush my teeth and change out of my pajama at least.” I gave in. He finally let go off my hand, stopping the flames but leaving it throbbing with the lingering feeling of his touch and walked into the living room.

“Make it quick.” He said sternly and plopped down on the couch. Well, angsty Chanyeol sure is a new. Why did I even give in for fucks sake? I really don’t wanna go to a place where people die and everything smells like bleach. But if I opposed he would probably just grab me and carry me there like a sack of potatoes since he’s so adamant about it and I really ain’t risking that. Him grabbing my hand out of nowhere was enough.

“I’m ready.” I stood in front of him all dressed up.

“Took you long enough.” He muttered. Geez, where is the I wanna shine brighter than the sun Chanyeol? Who is this gloom?

Chanyeol drove us to the hospital and then led me inside. The second we entered the ward, few kids spotted us and ran up to us.

“Yeolie! Yeolie!” “Did you come to play with us again?” “Will you play us that song you played last time?” They talked over each other. How often does he come here? I stood behind Chanyeol peeking from behind his back to not get too close to the kids.

“I’m gonna play whatever you want me to.” He said cheerfully, bending down a little. “But you have to let me get through first, okay? I have to tell aunt Hana I came to visit.” So I get a cold shoulder ever since the morning and now he’s all honey. I looked at the kids as we walked to the nurses’ office. Some wore bandages, some didn’t have any hair, and few walked around with drips. I really hate hospitals.

“Oh, Chanyeol, you are here again.” A young nurse welcomed him with a huge smile. Then she spotted me and her smile froze. “And you brought a…” she waited for him to finish. I couldn’t help but smirk. She’s head over heels for him. This is hilarious. I bet she thinks I’m his girlfriend. I wonder what would happen if I said I were his girl. Watching the hope for getting him slowly disappear from her face. I’d love to see that… Oh, wow, I’m quite a horrible person when I think about it. I won’t do it though. Chanyeol’s mad enough as it is. I’m not gonna ruin him a potential relationship. Not after I ruined his first kiss. I’m not that evil. Although he seems to be kind of oblivious to the fact that she likes him.

“This is my friend Yumi.” Friend? What are you talking about, boy?

“Just a flat mate actually.” I corrected him. “Nice to meet you.” Her relief was noticeable from miles away.

“Nice to meet you, Yumi. I’m Hana.” She politely smiled at me. “The common room is ready so you can play with the kids there. I’m sure you know the way. I’ll come check up on you when I’m done with some paperwork.” I watched her as she blushed the whole time she talked to Chanyeol. Who gets flustered talking about something so trivial?

“Alright, see you later then.” Chanyeol smiled at her and left the office. Geez, she looks like she’s about to melt in to a puddle.

“Can I cra…?”

“Yumi, let’s go!” I wanted to stay in the office but Chanyeol came back for me and dragged me out. We walked through a hallway into a room that looked like classroom in kindergarten. Bunch of kids were already there. “So what do you want to do first, munchkins? Play some games or create something?” Upon seeing Chanyeol everyone’s face lit up.

“Sing us a song!” A little girl yelled. And here comes my headache. Why are children always so loud?

“Okay, Sally. But first I’ll introduce you someone.” Chanyeol had a permanent smile plastered on his face. “This is my friend Yumi. She’ll have fun with us today as well.” He put his hand on the back of my neck. I stepped away from his touch and forcefully smiled.

“Hi.” I waved at the kids.

“Hello, Yumi.” They said in unison. Um, that’s creepy, I want to go home.

Chanyeol took out his guitar from the sleeve and sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. Kids sat down in a half circle around him watching him intently as he strummed first accords. He covered Day6’s I Wait acoustically singing it in his own way giving it a completely different and unique vibe. I stood leaning against the wall watching over the whole scene. The younglings were mesmerized by him and he looked blissful, smiling the whole time, his eyes sparkling looking from kid to kid. I think, I haven’t seen him like this, yet. He’s always happy and hyped and all but this time he’s completely shining and radiating positive energy around himself. Is it the kids or the music that makes him so joyful?

During the chorus he turned to look at me, and all the gazes from the kids followed. Fuck, don’t stare at me, you dirty little things. It’s making me nervous. I looked at Chanyeol in panic but he was looking like a small innocent baby at me which made a shiver run down my spine. _Great way to make me uncomfortable. Thanks, Chanyeol._ With faked smile I quietly urged the kids to watch Chanyeol instead. My attempt was successful and I slid down the wall in relief. I wish I was somewhere else. Preferably alone on a deserted island. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a little. As I was taking deep breathes I focused on Chanyeol singing. He’s actually pretty good and his voice is so soothing.

Before I knew it, he was done with the song.

“Now kiddos, choose what you wanna do.”

“Sing us another song!”

“I will after lunch, now we are gonna play some games, okay?” He made the decision for them.

“Yay!” The kids started to banter about what to do. I was still zoned out leaning against the wall.

“You are smiling.” A soft voice came out right next to my ear a breath hitting my skin.

“Huh?” I opened my eyes in shock and moved away from the source. “What are you doing?” I scowled at Chanyeol who was squatting next to me.

“We’re going to play some games. You should take part as well.” He stood up and went over to the group of kids. Can’t I just lie down somewhere and sleep? I sighed and stood up. Out of nowhere a girl tugged on my sleeve.

“Yumi, Yeolie said you can braid my hair.” I looked over at Chanyeol who was encouraging me with his face to do it. I rolled my eyes and pushed corners of my mouth up.

“Sure, honey. Would you like one or two braids?” I asked the girl.

After a lifetime of games of all kinds, some I’ve never played before, it was finally lunchtime. We moved to a dining room and sat down. There are actually a lot of kids. It didn’t appear that way since they went in and out of the procedures and check-ups while we were here. Do they spend every day like this? Living in a sterile prison with needles and scalpels surrounded by strangers in white coats. That shit must be traumatizing. They don’t even get to play outside like healthy kids or go to school with their peers, trying stupid things like playing pranks or jumping from a tree. And yet these shitheads are smiling. Well, they are probably high on some drugs but still… They live such horrible and painful lives, my problems look trivial compared to theirs and yet…

I see why Chanyeol would want to make their stay here at least a little more pleasant but I don’t get why he would do it for free out of his own generosity and so often that the kids remember him. Maybe he comes here because of that nurse to win her over. Although it seems like he accomplished that a long time ago. Or there is something else I am not seeing. I looked over at Chanyeol. _What are_ you _keeping hidden behind that smile?_

The lady on a kitchen duty brought out plates with food one by one. When my plate landed on the table I couldn’t hide my disgust. Do they really feed them this vomit? I wouldn’t force this even on my worst enemy. I bet that if I smacked it on the ceiling it would stick to it like a glue. I looked around if anyone was actually eating it. Few kids were forcing it down their throat out of hunger but other than that everyone just stared at it.

Someone from the hospital staff is probably gonna throw me out of the window for this but screw it. I stood up. “Who wants pizza?” I called out to the kids. As expected, I received a jubilation.

“Yumi, what are you…?”

“Shut up, Chanyeol. Does this crap look eatable to you? No wonder those kids aren’t healthy when they feed them this.” I pointed at the weird goo living on my plate.

“And pizza is healthy since when?” He questioned me.

“Geez, Loey. Can’t you appreciate my effort at least? It’s still better than this unidentified laying object. Not to mention that pizza is like having a lobster for dinner to these kids. Don’t you see how excited they are?” In reality I’m doing this more for myself than those brats but this is better justification.

“I guess…you’re right. But who’s gonna pay for it? It’s quite a lot of pizza to feed them all.” He grimaced. I’m an idiot.

“I’m gonna pay it. It was my suggestion after all.” I’m even bigger idiot. I think this will make up for my good deeds for next five years at least. “Alright everyone, write down what kind of pizza you want. Those who can’t write or have never eaten pizza come to Chanyeol and he’ll help you.” I shouted for everyone to hear. Chanyeol just judgingly stared at me for giving him work I should be doing. Someone has to do it and it’s not gonna be me, I’m the brain so he can be the muscle, which he is. Meanwhile I’m gonna cry in the corner for all the money I’m gonna have to say goodbye to.

After the pizza arrived everyone happily dug in. There was a loud banter as kids exchanged pieces of different pizzas and talked over each other. My stomach was warm with satisfaction as I stuffed my face.

“What is this? Who ordered the pizza?” Hana’s voice filled the room. Oh, shit. I almost choked. Chanyeol looked at me with shaming look. I glared at him and quickly went over to Hana.

“Oh, hey, Hana.” I tried to sound nice. “You see, I bought the pizza for the kids, because I couldn’t look at the shitty stuff you call food here. Is there a problem with that?” I lightly put my hand on her back, carefully not to trigger my defense system and pushed her out of the dining hall.

“There will be a problem if the doctors find out. They should eat only what they are given.” She sounded panicked.

“Well, I gave it to them so no problem, right?” I tried to ease up the situation.

“But some of them have special diets and…” She was out of it.

“Shh, don’t worry, everyone got only what they can eat.” I think. “Nothing’s going to happen to them. Let them have at least a taste of what normal life looks like.” I silenced her. Well, it’s more like I guilt tripped her and used her affection towards the children but the result was the same.

We finished the lunch and returned to the common room to play again.

“Chanyeol, Yumi, come play Twister with us.” One of the older kids called us.

“Okay, let’s play.” Chanyeol shrugged and helped to set up the playing field.

“I’m sorry but I won’t play.” I looked with terror at the colorful dots.

“What are you talking about, of course you will.” Chanyeol frowned at me.

“I…I just…can’t.” I shook my head, glanced at Chanyeol.

“What do you mean? Why can’t you?” Chanyeol approached me with a fazed look. I was backing off from him the whole time and when he got too close I ran out of the room in panic. I sat down on the floor in the hallway and started hyperventilating. If I played it would be a disaster. I would traumatize those kids even more than they are.

“Yumi!” Chanyeol stepped into the hallway. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” He crouched down in front of me.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just- I just can’t.” I could feel my eyes sting. Fuck, I can’t start crying. Not now, not here.

“Why? What’s wrong?” He gave me a concerned look. Should I tell him? I glanced between his eyes. He would think I’m crazy and drag me into the psych ward. It’s not even that far from here.

“Nothing.” I answered way too quickly. “Nothing is wrong.” I said more calmly. “I just can’t, okay?” I was pressing my back to the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed running his fingers through his hair and tugging on them.

“Alright.” He looked at me. “Sorry I pushed you.” He stood up. “When you feel like it, come back inside.” He went back into the room. I kept staring behind him taken aback by his calm reaction. That was considerate of him. Even though he’s been angry with me most of the day he still acts like this towards me. Why is he so kind all the time? What a fool. I took a few minutes to calm down then stood up and brushed the dust off my butt.

“So who wants to draw some pictures with me?” I entered the common room. Bunch of kids got into the idea and I set up a drawing circle on the floor.

“What should we draw?” A boy asked me.

“Let’s see…How about you draw something nice for your parents? You can give it to them when they come visit you.” I can’t imagine spending childhood without parents away from home. They were always there for me even when everyone else left. These kids have no one to lean on. They can’t just go to their mom when they have a nightmare. These kids were robbed of their childhood and basic pleasures of life and yet they keep on going and making the most of what they have. Whereas I have everything I need and still complain about unimportant things like Chanyeol making noise. Maybe this is what he meant with that shell. I looked over to where Chanyeol was playing with other kids. He was laughing with them on something, tickling them and giggling when they accused him of cheating. I found myself lightly smiling while staring at them. Suddenly Chanyeol looked up at me, sweetly grinned and waved at me. Fuck, I’ve been caught staring at him. I briskly turned my head down to the empty paper and grabbed a pencil, trying to overwrite the embarrassment on my face.

Absentmindedly, I let my hand draw some circles. What should I draw? I observed the circles trying to come up with an idea. After a minute or so I internally screamed and bobbed my head back.

“Huh?” Chanyeol’s guitar came into my sight. Could it be…? I started drawing again.

“That’s pretty good.” Chanyeol looked over my shoulder. I flinched and crawled away. “It’s time to leave, Yumi.” He offered me a hand to help me stand up.

“Um, alright.” I stood up on my own ignoring his hand. We said goodbye to the children, took our things and left. We were almost out of the ward when a girl came running after us.

“Wait, I have something for you.” We looked down at her and waited for what she had. “I draw this for you and Yeolie.” She handed me a picture with a smile.

“Thank you, but don’t you wanna give it to your mom or dad?” I took the paper disintrested.

“I don’t have parents.” She said dejected.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” _Way to be an untactful asshole, Yumi._

“It’s okay. I have a lot of friends here and you two as well.” She was happily swinging on her feet. She’s just met me today, how can she call me a friend just like that? So naïve. I blankly stared at her not knowing what to say. Meanwhile Chanyeol took the picture from me and looked at it.

“It’s really pretty. We will put it on the fridge to see it every day.” He grinned at her. “You can draw something again next time, okay?” He petted her head. She nodded and hugged us both around the legs. I froze in the place looking down at her with wide eyes. It took everything in me not to push her away and escape from here. She’s just a child, she can’t harm me, right?

“Bye, Yeolie. Bye, Yumi.” She then waved at us and ran away.

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked me since I was still stiff in the same position.

“Yes! Stop asking me that!” I barked at him and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> As you may have noticed, I try to make the story fit Yumi's personality but kind of challenge her view of the world. My hope is that it also challenges yours a bit, while you have to take into consideration Yumi and all the things you don't know about her as well.  
> See you next week xx


	6. Visitors

“Yumi, I have a question.” I was in the middle of doing some of my homework when Chanyeol knocked on the door of my room and let himself in.

“Yes, you can come in.” I turned on the chair and gave him a fed up look.

“Sorry, so can I ask?” He had that look that says, I want something from you that you probably won’t like but I really hope you will comply. I wonder what it’s gonna be this time. It’s been like three weeks since he moved in and he’s already made me do more things than I had done in a lifetime. From occasional walks with Toben to making me run for reason other than preserving my life to stepping in a gym for the first time ever and exercising outside of PE classes to climbing an artificial wall to visiting kids in the hospital to forcing me to go shopping with him and Baekhyun… Basically making me sweat my ass off either due to too much physical movement or stressing me out, most likely both. And those are just a few things of the list. From time to time he still asks for cuddles and shit making me shudder every time. After he finally moves out I’m gonna need at least a week in the spa.

“So what is it?” I readied myself for something ridiculous like his idea to go to the amusement park he had few days ago…We ended up going anyway, because he wouldn’t stop nagging. So I had to survive my personal hell and make my way through crowds of people without getting touched somehow. Proved to be impossible and I almost died but I tried my best.

“Would it be a problem if some of my friends came over for a weekend?” He innocently smiled at me.

“Which weekend?” I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes. It’s Friday. If he says this weekend I’m gonna throw him out of the window.

“Uhm, this…weekend.” He almost whispered.

“Are you kidding me?! It’s literally tomorrow.” I yelped. That idiot definitely knew sooner.

“So~ is there a problem?” he asked as if nothing was wrong.

“Duh?” I exclaimed.

“Cause I have kinda already told them they could come over.” I knew it. I knew it. I fucking knew it.

“Aaargh, Chanyeol, are you for real?” I was frustrated. At this point, I’m convinced he’s doing it on purpose. Pushing my limits to see how much more he can get away with.

“Sorryyyy… But it’s not like I have to ask you, right? I could have just let them in without you knowing cos I live here just like you do.” He said with a conspiring smile. You shithead, who lives here longer, you or me? Not that it gives me more rights but still… “Maybe you’ll make some friends among them.” He tried to make the idea more interesting to me.

“Dude, I don’t even want to be friends with you. Why should I make friends with your friends?” I said coldly. If they are anything like Baekhyun, I’m hanging myself.

“Ouch, that hurt.” He put his hand over his chest.

“Whatever, if they are coming over let’s clean up a bit at least so they don’t think we live in a barn.” I stood up. Chanyeol’s face brightened up with victory. I rolled my eyes and went out of my room with Chanyeol behind me.

“Just so you know, I consider us friends so there is no escaping it anymore. You have place in my life forever and beyond.” He put his arm around my shoulders which I immediately pushed away. However, I couldn’t stop a small snort from escaping which caused Chanyeol to smirk at me. This is going to be a loooong weekend.

 

Why is it that with Chanyeol living here majority of my days I’m woken by loud noises? What the hell did he break this time? I stared at the ceiling, coming up with ways to kill him and get rid of the body.

“Idiots, I told you to get the fuck out of the kitchen!” Someone raised their voice.

“Huh?” I looked at the door. That definitely wasn’t Chanyeol and even if it was him who would he be yelling at? Don’t tell me they are already here. It’s not even noon yet. I let out an exasperated sigh and got up. I changed into something socially acceptable and left the room. As soon as I set foot in the living room six pairs of eyes landed on me. Didn’t he say SOME of his friends?

“Hey, Yumi!” Baekhyun waved at me with a grin on his face.

“Uh, you again?” I scoffed. Baekhyun’s grin fell as others chuckled at him. “Where’s Chanyeol?” I asked looking around for him.

“Having a shower. He’ll be out in a bit.” Baekhyun answered. I grumbled a little and went check up on the kitchen because of the earlier.

“What the fuck? How many more of you is here?” Two guys where moving around the kitchen cooking something. Then I noticed colorful shards on the counter. “Aww. That was my favorite mug.” I whined. Which idiot dared to break it?!

“Sorry, about that. Junmyeon can be really clumsy sometimes.” A tall boy gave me an apologizing look. “I’m Jongin, by the way.” He stick out his hand. I stared at it for a bit then carefully reached out and gave it a brief shake.

“Yumi.” Another ridiculously tall guy that has look like innocent baby. Is this some kind of new fashion or something?

“And this is Kyungsoo.” Jongin introduced a smaller guy wearing my purple apron completely focused on cooking.

“Nice to meet you, Yumi.” He lifted his hand in greeting still focused on the food.

“Oh, Yumi, you’re up?” Chanyeol entered the kitchen wearing only boxers rubbing his hair with a towel. _Does that even surprise you, midget?_ I looked at the two stand-byers then at Chanyeol.

“Can we talk somewhere less crowded?” I fakely smiled.

“Sure.” We went through the living room to his room.

“Chanyeol, can’t you put some clothes on? You have a lady living with you.” One of the guys on the couch scolded Chanyeol.

“She’s seen me naked anyway, Junmyeon, so why bother.” I face-palmed myself. You idiot.

“What?!” All six of them were shocked. Chanyeol just stared at them with big eyes in confusion.

“I mean I know she kissed you but I didn’t think you would jump on it so quickly. You of all people.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell me anyway?”

“What are you talking about?” “It’s not what it sounds like.” Chanyeol and I said at the same time.

“So you didn’t have sex?” One of them bluntly asked.

“Yixing!” The guy named Junmyeon smacked him across the neck.

“What?” Yixing mouthed to him. Everyone watched us with an anticipation. Chanyeol’s ears and face started to burn red.

“Of course not, what the hell, guys?” I frowned at them and despite knowing it would hurt I pushed frozen Chanyeol into his room to escape. “Good grief. Why didn’t you tell me there would be so many of them? It’s like I walked into the wrong restroom all over again.” I closed the door behind us.

“You were on the men’s toilettes?” Is this really the first thing you say after freezing over sex being mentioned?

“Yes, but that’s not important right now. Why are they already here?” I confronted him in a low voice.

“Well, it’s Saturday so they’re here.” He said as if it was obvious.

“No shit. But why so soon?” I snapped at him.

“We agreed to have lunch together and Soo offered to cook so they showed up at once.” My eyes slowly fell from his face as he spoke. That’s not a bad view, actually. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before but this time they are close and staring back at me. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not at all.” I mumbled while staring at his chest in front of me.

“Yumi, are you okay?” He peeked into my face.

“Eh? Yeah, hundred percent.” I shook my head trying to hide my embarrassment. “I’m gonna go take a shower so take care of your guests ‘cause I don’t want another of my things broken.” I reached for the doorknob. “And for Christ’s sake put some goddamned T-shirt on.” I walked out in a hurry.

“Where you making out again or what took you so long?” Baekhyun mocked me as I walked by. The picture of Chanyeol’s ripped body crept up into my mind. _Oh, God, no!_ I just gave Baekhyun a dirty look and closed myself in the bathroom.

I was getting ready for the shower when I spotted a huge spider crawling on the wall right in front of my face. I instinctively let out a scream and backed away from it. Right after, the door burst open and nine guys were staring at me squeezed together to see through the door frame.

“Aaa…” I screamed again and covered my bare chest with hands. Luckily, I was still wearing panties at least.

“What happened?” Chanyeol was at the front concerned about my well-being while his eyes wondered everywhere except me. Meanwhile Baekhyun, Yixing and two others whose names I still don’t know were staring at my chest and the others politely tried to keep their eyes on my face.

“There’s a fucking spider! So please, kill it.” I whined and nodded with my head to the wall, ignoring all the eyes.

“Spider?! Minseok, please save me!” Baekhyun was being dramatic and threw himself on a smaller guy next to him. Chanyeol then took off his slipper, stepped over the door and killed that disgusting thing.

“Isn’t something burning in here?” Junmyeon asked. We all sniffed the air to smell faint burning aroma.

“Shit, the stew!” Kyungsoo ran away and Jongin followed him. The rest of them stayed at the door, still staring at me.

“What are you still doing here?! Get out!” I shouted at them. Jesus, I will sue them for harassment.

“Uhm, what about the door?” Chanyeol scratched his neck.

“Just pick it up and put it against the wall. We’ll call someone to come and fix it on Monday.” I said in a resignation. “Now get out and make sure no one comes inside.” Chanyeol left and I let out a sigh. There just isn’t a day in this household that goes by without a hitch.

 

We were watching Ready Player One while eating Kyungsoo’s slightly burnt creation hurled around the room since all of us couldn’t fit in the kitchen and when I wanted to stay there and eat alone I got a backlash from all of them, especially Chanyeol because “he’s already used to eating with me and doesn’t want me to feel separated and lonely”. So I ended up sitting on the floor between Chanyeol’s and Jongin’s legs, eating from a coffee table.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Baek exclaimed. “Yumi, I want a rematch.” He smirked at me.

“Ha?” I looked at him puzzled accidentally sprinkling the sauce on myself.

“I know you were the one that’s beaten me the other day. Chanyeol told me.” He said all-knowingly.

“What the hell?!” I punched Chanyeol’s calf feeling betrayed.

“Ou.” He bent over and rubbed his leg.

“Why, you idiot?!” I looked into his face which was now next to mine.

“I felt bad about lying to him.” He mewled with sad expression.

“Argh, you are such a moron. What are you? Five?” I snarled.

“Well, mentally he’s probably not older than three.” The one Chanyeol later introduced as Sehun answered. Chanyeol just watched me with puppy eyes. I let out a resigned sigh.

“Wait a second,” I slowly turned at Baekhyun after a sudden realization. “If he told you, then you must know we haven’t actually kissed.” I knitted my brows.

“Yep.” Baekhyun happily nodded.

“Then why the hell would you think we slept together?!” This boy, seriously.

“Well, a lot could have happened since then.” He just shrugged.

“Yeah, right.” I rolled my eyes.

“You do have a soft spot for Chanyeol, though.” Jongin stated knowingly, adding wood to the fire.

“Nope.” I promptly replied.

“Right, Jongin? I think so, too. I mean Yeolie always talks about how they do this and that together even though Yumi always resists at first.” Junmyeon agreed with him.

“What the…” Does he tell them every single thing that happens in his life?

“She’s like angsty Baekhyun. Instead of wriggling a tail at him like Baek does she scowls but lets him off the hook and does what he wants nevertheless.” Yixing compared me with Baek.

“Hey!” Baekhyun and I frowned at him.

“See what I mean?” They all started to chat amongst them about the topic that was obviously me. The only one who was uncharacteristically silent the whole time was Chanyeol. I turned to look at him wondering what’s up. He was just staring off into the space with a shy smile his ears and face playing in pinkish color.

“Hey, idiot.” I nudged his leg. “Are you okay? Do you have a fever or food poisoning? Was the stew too spicy or something?” He transferred his attention to me and his smile grew wider and bolder.

“I’m just happy.”

“Huh?” I rose an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He lifted his arm and held it above my head but then he retreated with a look of realization. Was he about to pet me? Why did he stop then? I’m not complaining but this isn’t like him. Maybe he finally learned that I’m not to be touched. We were looking each other in the eyes, ignoring others talking. After he laid down his arm, the happy spark in his eyes changed. Even though he was still smiling something seemed to be bothering him and his eyes were dreary. Looking at him my chest started to feel heavy.

 _No, stop. It’s not your fault he’s like this._ I turned away from him and stood up starting to clean up the dishes.

“I’ll help you.” Minseok offered and took some of the glasses helping me carry it to the kitchen.

“Just put it down there. I’ll load the dishwasher myself.” Instead of doing what I told him, Minseok opened the dishwasher and started to put the dishes in there.

“Stop, you are a guest.” I put a plate inside and tried to discourage Minseok.

“You know, Chanyeol’s a good guy.” He ignored me and talked about something else. “He may act childish and dumb at times but he’s actually clever and easily picks up on things.” Why is he telling me this? “He can be a bit naïve but that’s because he’s pure at heart.” I just watched Minseok as he did all the work and talked about Chanyeol. “You should give him a chance and I don’t mean it necessarily in a romantic way. I noticed you are keeping your distance from all of us if I must say. Never letting your guard down.” He closed the dishwasher. I just stared at him in awe. He’s known me for what, three hours maybe? “Do you want to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, building walls around walls just to feel safe?” I couldn’t say anything to him. I just stood there frozen after he opened up a curtain and peeked in to my life.

And now he just casually walks out of the kitchen like nothing happened. Who the fuck are you, Minseok? My anxiety walking and talking or something? What does he know about me anyway? He just scratched the surface. Anyone with observation skills could do that…well, anyone with observation skills of Sherlock Holmes… He’s probably just trying to get his friend laid. I took a deep breath, disregarding Minseok’s speech and headed for my room to take a nap.

“Yo, Yumi, we’re going bowling.” Jongdae called out to me while they were getting ready to go out.

“Cool, have fun, bye.” I said in monotone and opened the door to my room.

“You’re coming with us.” Chanyeol swept away my farewells.

“Nah, thanks. See you later.” I waved at them. _Maybe never._

“That wasn’t a question.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“We need you cuz we’re odd number.” Sehun informed me. I turned around at them.

“Then just make three teams of three.” Hardcore math, obviously.

“But then we would have to make a tournament and we don’t want to.” Jongdae opposed me. I rolled my eyes.

“Then call someone else to go with you. I want my afternoon nap.” I doubt they can possibly have a problem finding one more person, there is already nine of them for crying out loud. That’s more people than I actually talk to.

“C’mon, Yumi, come with us.” Chanyeol tried to convince me.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Minseok added. I looked at him and he gave me a meaningful glare reminding me of our conversation. Or better said his monologue.

“I’ll buy a whole cake that you like so much from that confectionary in the park.” Chanyeol bargained with me. I looked him in the eyes interested in the offer.

“A whole cake?” I asked curious.

“Yes.” He confirmed while grinning at me with sparkling eyes. I let out a resigned sigh knowing I let myself be dragged into his plans once again.

“Fine, but I want my cake.” I said firmly.

“The soft spot.” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo and he smirked. I glared at them. I don’t have a soft spot for anyone and sure as hell not Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome EXO to the stage please :)


	7. Bowling

“Uhm, Chanyeol?” I tugged on his shirt while he was leaning on the counter, waiting for his shoes.

“Hmm?” He turned at me with questioning look. I was fidgeting.

“This is kinda embarrassing but I’ve never actually played bowling. I mean, I have the general idea of what you are supposed to do but…” I awkwardly grinned.

“I know.” He simply replied.

“What? How?” I creased my brows.

“You’ll be on my team and I’ll teach you. You’ll be professional in no time cos I’m the best.” He puffed his chest grinning.

“But…” That wasn’t my question.

“Here are your shoes, sir.” The assistant interrupted me. Chanyeol took his shoes and went to the seats to put them on.

“Yeol!” I called after him.

“Miss, I need your shoe size.” The guy at the counter interrupted another of my attempts.

“Oh, sorry.” I gave him attention and told him the size of my shoes.

 

“So who are the team leaders?” Minseok asked once we were all ready.

“Me, of course.” Chanyeol grinned. “So who wants to fight me?” Everyone just started mumbling something and looking around for a victim who would take up the mantle.

“How about Yumi?” Sehun tried to push me into the role.

“She’s in my team, that’s not negotiable.” Chanyeol took a step in front of me partially hiding me behind him. Others looked a bit confused but didn’t argue. I didn’t argue either. Better to be in a team with Chanyeol than without, although the best option would be to not be here at all.

“What about you, Sehun?” I struck back at him.

“Are you kidding me? I’m the youngest, I can’t be the leader.” He overdramatized. “Junmyeon is definitely more fitted for it.” He threw the hot potato at another member.

“What? But Minseok is older than me.” Junmyeon evaded.

“What does it have to do with age?” Minseok defended himself. They started to squabble about Chanyeol’s opponent.

“Idiots!” I shouted over them. “Why don’t you just play rock-paper-scissors or draw a straw?” They all went quiet and looked at me for a second then proceeded to play r-p-s among themselves.

“You sure saved us a lot of time. They always do this because everyone wants to be on my team.” Chanyeol smirked.

“Are you really that good?” I looked at him in disbelief. It’s kinda hard to tell if he is just boasting or not, but others seem really reluctant to play against him. I just hope he’s better than in playing videogames.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo sighed. Seems like it’s decided.

“It had to happen one day.” Baekhyun patted his shoulder.

“Alright, you pick first since I already have Yumi.” Chanyeol gave him the right to choose. Kyungsoo looked among the teamless boys his eyes wide open. The boy actually has bigger eyes than it seems.

“I take Jongin.” Jongin smiled a little and stepped closer to Kyungsoo.

“So who do we want?” Chanyeol looked at me.

“Huh? Why are you asking me? You are the captain.” I was a little baffled.

“Yep, and I want a team you’ll feel most comfortable in, so pick the members.” He amiably smiled at me. He wants me to feel comfortable? Why does something like that matter? I observed his face looking for any hidden motives but all I saw was a genuine generosity. Our eyes locked for a moment before I quickly turned away feeling flustered for no reason.

I assessed all the remaining boys trying to pick someone I thought would help Chanyeol win since I am a dead weight. As I looked them over, Baekhyun was hopping up and down and swaying to sides, trying to catch my attention so I would pick him, with wide grin on his face. When I looked at his face he lit up even more like an excited puppy.

“Eh…” I snarled and rolled my eyes. “Is Jongdae okay?” I turned to Chanyeol for approval. He nodded.

“I told you to choose so pick whoever you want.” He smiled at me. “We’re taking Dae.” Chanyeol said loudly.

“Yes!” Jongdae yelled and jumped to our side satisfied. Then Kyungsoo took Yixing so I took Sehun to balance the giraffe guys out in the teams and also because I didn’t exactly wanted to pick Minseok because of his creepy vibe. Junmyeon is clumsy enough to break my mug so I don’t know if I trust him with a ball so heavy in his hands. And Baekhyun, well, I would choose him but his obvious desire to be picked by Chanyeol’s team makes me want to drag him a little.

Luckily, Soo’s next pick was Minseok. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were the only ones left. Baek instead of jumping like a kid just stared at me with sad puppy eyes, pouting, basically begging me to choose him. Well, this is satisfying. Seeing the transition from cheerful to pleading in a matter of seconds.

Chanyeol leaned to my ear.

“Please, choose Hyunie. Otherwise he’ll be sulking for the rest of the day.” I was gonna choose him anyway but seeing him so desperate for a second was a real blessing to the eyes.

“Sorry, Junmyeon, but I really liked that mug so as much as it pains me…” I tried to make it sound more dramatic. “We want Baekhyun.” I rolled my eyes in over-exaggerated manner and sighed.

“I know you like me!” Baekhyun happily ran over to us and jumped at me. _SHIT!_ I tried to push him away as I started to tremble.

“Idiot! Let me-go!” I shouted in panic, pushing his chest away, trying to stand still on my wobbling legs while my body was rapidly heating up.

“Baekhyun, stop!” Chanyeol tore him away from me. I turned at him with wide eyes, searching for the most familiar thing around me, still trembling, my skin burning and my brain switching to fight or flight mode, making my legs run away. “Yumi!” Chanyeol yelled after me. I didn’t stop until I was closed in one of the stalls in women’s bathroom. I sat down on the lid and tried to calm down. Why me? Why does this have to happen to me? I hid my face in shaky hands, crying, hardly breathing.

“Yumi.” A soft voice followed a knock on the door. “Yumi, please, open the door.” Chanyeol said calmly. I lifted my head with my eyes shut, trying to calm my breathing and stifle the sobbing so he wouldn’t hear. Which was proving to be impossible. “If you don’t open the door, I’m gonna tear them out. Yumi, please.” Chanyeol spoke softly even though he was threatening.

I slowly opened my eyes filled with tears and stared at the door in front of me choking on my own breath.

“I am sorry, Yumi, please.” His voice got an undertone of hopelessness. Why is he apologizing though? It’s not his fault I’m like this. It’s my fault. Few more sobs got stuck in my throat leaving me breathless. I felt a dull pain in my head and I sweating a lot. _I need…I need help_. I took a spastic breath. _I can’t stop it on my own. It’s gone too far._ In a despair, I hesitantly reached out to the lock and left my shaking fingers linger over it.

“Yumi, please, let me in.” Chanyeol sounded more desperate. _He is my only option now, isn’t he?_ I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and with trembling fingers unlocked the door. “Thank you.” He whispered with a relieved sigh before the door opened and he stepped closer. “Yumi, look at me.” His voice came from beneath me. He was probably crouching down in front of me. I shook my head in refusal and couldn’t catch my breath. It felt like someone was strangling me from inside. The thick lump stuck in my throat not wanting to disappear. “Okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to look at me.” Chanyeol said soothingly as I choked on my own sobs. “I’m gonna hold your hands, Yumi, is that alright?” He talked slowly and carefully. I violently shook my head no with a new rash of panic overcoming me. “Shh, I’m not going to hurt you, Yumi. I know how it makes you feel but I’m here to help, okay? I’ll just touch your hands, nothing else. Can I do that?” Chanyeol spoke clearly to persuade me. I shook my head again trying to calm my breathing. “Yumi, can I touch you? It’s not going to hurt, I promise.” He pleaded with me. I fidgeted my fingers fighting my own instincts and forced myself to nod. It’s just hands. He won’t hurt me, right? He has never been a threat to me so far and I really need help.

After I nodded, Chanyeol’s hands softly cupped mine and lightly caressed them. The shock from the touch, even though it was expected, forced me to finally take a proper breath and open my eyes wide. It felt like taking first breath after a long time underwater.

“There you go.” Chanyeol was sadly smiling at me right in front of me. “Now focus on breathing.” He kept on caressing my hands. He started to take deep breaths, trying to make me do the same. “Just breathe. Everything is okay. Nobody is going to hurt you.” He looked me straight in the eyes with such sincerity that I wanted to believe him.

After couple more minutes of Chanyeol’s attempt to calm me down, my breathing and heartbeat finally regulated and I stopped shaking so violently.

“See? Everything is fine. Nothing bad happened to you.” He lightly squeezed my hands and gazed at me with a kind smile. I looked at our touching hands, breaking the eye contact for the first time, taking a few shallow breaths before I convinced myself that nothing is actually hurting and that nothing bad is happening to me.

“Thank you.” I said with a weak raspy voice. “I’m sorry you had to see this.” I avoided the eye contact, embarrassed.

“Hey, there’s no reason to feel ashamed about it. It’s not your fault.” He peeked into my face, seeking an eye contact. “Ready to go back? They’re probably panicking out there.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, let me just clean my face a bit. I probably look like trash can had a baby with Medusa.” I wanted to stand up but Chanyeol was still holding my hands. His hands are so warm. It feels weird, but not in a bad way like it always does.

“Nah, I don’t see it. More like a cute little panda.” He grinned at me.

“Hey! That’s not nice! And you can stop holding me, by the way.” I tugged my hands a bit from him.

“Oh, sorry.” His face clouding for a second when he let go of me. We both stood up and moved to the sinks.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you afraid of being touched?” I almost poked my eye out when he asked looking at me through the mirror.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I tried to play it off.

“C’mon, Yumi. After all this…I’m not as dumb as I look.” He almost seemed hurt that I’m making a fool of him. “And I kinda asked your sister about it.” He finished quietly.

“You did what?!” I promptly turned at him.

“Well, I had my suspicions after spending some time with you and if I had asked, you would have just brushed me off or lied or something so I went ahead and asked your sister.” He blurted out. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“No, not okay. What the hell has she told you?” I don’t know if I should kill him, her or both and in what order.

“Nothing specific. Just that the touch of others makes you anxious and that I should take care of you if anything like this happens. She said that if I want to know more I have to ask you.” He tried to defend himself. Well, he doesn’t know much. Luckily. But still…what’s the best way to hide a body?

Instead of saying anything, I turned back to the sink and splashed my face with cold water. I can’t really change the fact that he knows so it’s pointless to aggravate myself. Not after the scene I just made. I dried my face with paper towels and looked in the mirror. _Bitch, look at you. A complete mess as a human._

“If you tell anyone,” I looked at Chanyeol’s reflection. “I swear to God you won’t see the light of the day ever again. I’ll make a minced meat out of you and feed you to the dogs.” I said in a low voice. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he gulped down. “Understood?” I asked when he wouldn’t response.

“Yes, ma’am.” I nodded in satisfaction and threw away the towels.

“Let’s go back before they all barge in here as well.” I left the restroom with Chanyeol trailing me.

“I’m so sorry! Please, accept this gift and forgive me for I have sinned.” Baekhyun fell to his knee in front of me as soon as we returned to our box, holding a tray of nachos with cheese. I blinked in surprise as I watched his melodramatic and exaggerated apology.

“Dude…” Chanyeol stood next to me face-palming himself.

“Is nachos really the best you could do?” I tried to sound annoyed. The guys sitting in the booth just snickered and whispered among themselves.

“Well, there wasn’t exactly wide range to choose from so I chose what I thought you would like.” He pouted. “Pwease, don’t be mad at me?” He purposely said like a child.

“Geez, are you always such a drama queen?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes!” Everyone except Baekhyun answered.

“Oh,” I flinched in a shock. “Whatever, let’s just play. It’s what we came for after all.” I sat down next to Sehun. Honestly, I was glad they didn’t have any questions about what happened, even grateful. It made me feel a little less like a freak. Seems like Chanyeol surrounds himself with people who are a lot like him in some ways.

“Sooo…you don’t want the nachos?” Baekhyun spinned on his knee.

“Bitch, of course I do. Gimme it.” I snatched it from his hands and ate a chip dipped in the cheese.

“So what are the stakes this time?” Yixing asked, folding his hands on the table looking from boy to boy.

“Mm…” I munched on the nacho fuzzily glaring at them.

“We always put something as a prize or punishment so we have bigger motivation to win.” Chanyeol sat down next to me.

“How about the losing team has to cross-dress.” Junmyeon suggested. Some of them agreed to it.

“Isn’t that too dull?” Jongdae asked.

“I agree. Why not spicy it up a little?” I cheekily grinned.

 “What do you have in mind?” Baekhyun asked interested.

“How good did you say you are?” I leaned in to Chanyeol and whispered. A need-to-know information for my own survival.

“The best.” Chanyeol winked at me with a smug look. An evil smirk spread across my face.

“The losing team will cross-dress as sexily as possible and then we’ll go clubbing.” I laid down the modification. Jongdae and Baekhyun were snickering together on my idea. Kyungsoo’s team looked among each other with uneasiness.

“Isn’t that a bit too much to go in public like that?” Yixing didn’t really identify with the idea.

“You are saying it as if you’ve already lost.” Sehun kept straight face trying to sound serious.

“We have Chanyeol so they basically did.” Baekhyun maliciously giggled.

“I wouldn’t laugh just yet, Baek.” I scolded him. “I’m in your team as well and I’ve never played this before.” Although I talked to Baekhyun I looked at the other team to convince them they still have a chance to win.

“That’s right. And I might not have a good day. Who knows how it will end.” Chanyeol seemingly picked up on my intentions and added something himself.

“C’mon guys, maybe we can win this time.” Jongin was first to get convinced. On the outside I looked completely normal but inside, I was laughing evilly.

“Geez, fine, whatever.” Kyungsoo gave in. In the end everyone agreed.

“So which team goes first?” Minseok asked. Chanyeol then played rock-paper-scissors against Kyungsoo and lost.

“Guess that means I go first.” Soo sluggishly stood up and went to take a ball. His team started to cheer him on. I studied him in order to pick up some knowledge about the game. He stood in front of the lane, holding the ball up to his chest, not moving. A minute went by, the cheers gradually faded but he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Uhm, I’m no expert but I don’t think this is how it’s supposed to be played.” I was confused what was going on.

“He always does this.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“He never told us why it takes him so long to actually throw the ball but I think he’s calculating the trajectory or something like that.” Jongin explained.

“Then why does he look completely lost while at it?” I observed Kyungsoo from a far.

“Who knows, maybe he’s just contemplating life.” Jongdae shrugged.

“More like wondering where his life went wrong that he ended up here with you like I am.” I snarled.

“Aww. Stop lying, we know you are happy to be here with us.” Baekhyun grinned at me. I sent him an angry look and his grin changed into a face of fear.

“Chanyeol, you up.” Kyungsoo suddenly appeared at the table making me twitch. When did he throw the ball? I haven’t even noticed him move. Chanyeol excitedly jumped to his feet.

“Now watch how it’s done, Yumi.” He exclaimed confidently. He took a ball and threw it with power. The ball spun to the left and ended up in a gutter. Everyone started laughing while Chanyeol was shocked at his own failure.

“Seems like the King of the Gutter is back.” Junmyeon said after he stopped laughing.

“King of the Gutter?” I was out of the picture.

“Yeah, when we started to go bowling, he always hit the gutter no matter how he threw it.” Minseok explained. Chanyeol sat back down next to me slumping his shoulders.

“So... is this how it’s supposed to go?” I chuckled while looking at his devastated face. He just sent me puppy glare with a pout.

Next up was Junmyeon. He took a ball and stood in front of the lane. Everything seemed normal until he squatted down and held the ball with both hands swinging it between his legs.

“Wha-what is he doing?” I stared at him wide eyed.

“It’s better this way.” Yixing gave me a vague answer.

“What, why? Isn’t this against the rules or something?” I didn’t understand why they would let him play like this.

“Just let it go.” Jongin answered.

“Once, when he played how it should be played, he accidentally threw the ball in the air and destroyed ceiling panel. So we let him play like this to keep everything and everyone safe.” Chanyeol explained.

“Oh-kay.” Junmyeon really is a clumsy lad, isn’t he? It was our team’s turn and Sehun was up. He walked normally to take a ball but as soon as he held it he started walking sternly like he had a stick in his ass. Do all of them do weird shit like this? Unexpectedly, he knocked down all the pins returning to us with a proud smirk on his face.

Minseok took a next turn. He threw the ball and I stood up in shock. “How is that even possible for fucks sake?!” I said way too loud causing few people to turn to look at us instead of Minseok where they were looking before. That midget scored a strike…Which wouldn’t be so eye catching if it wasn’t two lanes from the one where it was supposed to be. I’m starting to think my inexperience won’t be standing out that much

Jongdae took Minseok’s place and got ready. As soon as he swung his arm back the ball flew out of his hand in our direction. We all at once tried to hide under the table.

“Sorry, guys!” Jongdae yelled from the lane. I knew I should have stayed at home and take that nap. It seems like this might be the last day of my life if it continues like this. We all sat back down to the seats.

“Are you two like twins or something?” I looked at Minseok, making fun of their skills.

“No, we are married.” He answered in all seriousness.

“Really?!” I was caught off guard.

“Nah, he’s just messing with you. They just live together.” Chanyeol set things right.

“For now.” Minseok was completely serious as he stared right in to my eyes with blank expression. Yep, he’s totally creepy. I turned away from him and rather watched Yixing play. He took a ball, held it in front of him and started doing circles with the other hand above the ball. Are they really all like this? Who have I killed in my previous life to end up here? Yixing’s lips started moving.

“Is he trying to cast a spell or something?” I raised my brows in despair.

“Something like that. It has something to do with power of positive words and thinking or what?” Kyungsoo answered. Are they in a cult? It would explain why they are all so weird but…Oh God, I hate my life.

“Oh yeah, man. It’s time to show you all who’s the boss.” Baekhyun jumped up, stretching his arms. I mentally face-palmed myself. Another flying ball for sure. Baekhyun took a ball, took a few steps and threw it striking down the pins. That was…actually pretty normal. Except for one thing.

“What the heck is wrong with your arm?” I asked him when he returned.

“You mean, this.” Baekhyun stretched his arm revealing a weird bending in the elbow.

“Eww, why?” I scrunched my nose.

“Cool, right?” He smiled and sat down.

Next up was Jongin and then it was supposed to be my turn. Jongin took a ball and went to the lane. However instead of stopping before the foul line, he just walked right down the lane to the pins and let go of the ball at the end.

“What the actual fuck?” I just glared at him in disbelief. “You know what? I’m fucking done.” I looked from boy to boy. “You all belong to an asylum. I can’t believe that Baekhyun is the…well…relatively normal one.” I was frustrated from the scenes I’ve seen. “Do you always play like this?! I’m actually surprised they haven’t restricted you from entering all bowling alleys on the east hemisphere!” This is a stress I don’t need in my life. I’m just waiting for someone from the staff to come and kick us out. While I was stressing out, they all erupted in to a laughter. I watched as they were laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, just smacking each other and holding their stomachs. My confused face slowly replaced the one of realization as it dawned on me. “It was a prank, wasn’t it?” I said sourly. They were still chuckling and laughing without answering me. “You are assholes. All of you. You know that?!” I grumbled in defeat.

“It was worth it though.” Junmyeon smiled.

“You should have seen your face every time one of us did something stupid.” Jongdae grinned and along with Baekhyun started imitating me.

“Did you really think we were complete idiots like that?” Yixing chuckled. Actually, yeah, yeah, I did. It wouldn’t be that surprising.

“Are you playing or will you just sit there glaring at us for the rest of the day?” Sehun was impatient.

“Of course, she’s playing. Come on, Yumi.” Chanyeol answered instead of me and stood up full of determination.

“I’d rather glare at you.” I narrowed my eyes at them.

“Na-ah.” Chanyeol grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and tugged on it, revealing my shoulder since I wouldn’t stand up.

“Argh, fine. Stop stretching my shirt, dumbass.” I knew he was probably doing it as not to touch me but still…my shirrrt.

“So how do I do this?” I stared at the pins with Chanyeol next to me.

“Well, first you need a ball.” He chuckled. I nodded in determination and picked up a ball. However, I didn’t anticipate for it to be so heavy. I got dragged downward stopping above the floor just because Chanyeol reached for the ball. “Whoa, careful. It’s heavier than it looks.” We stood face to face holding the ball between us.

“I’ve kinda noticed but thanks anyway.” I looked at his smiling face with his dimple visible. _That’s cute._ I smiled back at him…What? No! I turned sideways and snatched the ball away from him. What the fuck was that?! “Okay, so now I just throw it and pray to some higher power it hits the pins?” I focused my gaze on the lane.

“You could do that…or you could actually aim and try your best to hit them. Just steady your wrist and give it the direction you want it to go.” He stood next to me and gave me an exhibition how to move the arm. “You should have like three steps before you release the ball. Something like this.” He took three steps and pretended to throw the ball at the end.

“Got it!” I strongly nodded. I have to get this right. I just have to. I don’t want to embarrass myself more than I already did today. I took a few steps and swung my arm to throw the ball.

It wouldn’t be me if something actually went the way I want it to though. I let go off the ball too late and it dragged me forward which made me slip on the floor and I ended up face first on the ground with a big thud. The boys at the table erupted into a great laughter. I lifted my head up only to see the ball falling into the gutter not hitting a single pin. With a heavy disappointed sigh I hit the floor with my forehead.

“Seems like Chanyeol found his Queen of the Gutter.” They all laughed at the table. “And she’s got some special skills of her one, like breakdancing.” “And being the literal star of the game.” Can I please just die right this moment? Pretty please.

“Yumi, are you alright?” Chanyeol crouched down next to me.

“What do you think?” I talked to the floor. Devastated by my own clumsy ass.

“C’mon, get up.” He ignored my whining.

“Not until I fall through the ground right to the deepest darkest parts of hell.” I haven’t moved an inch. Chanyeol snickered taking a moment before speaking again.

“You’re starting to act like Baekhyun, drama queen.” My head shot up right that second, staring daggers into Chanyeol.

“Am not!” Chanyeol chuckled at my reaction.

“Oh really? Then that means you’ll stop laying here like it’s the end of the world, is that right?” He mocked me.

“Ugh, fine.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m standing up, see?” I picked myself up. “But I’m never playing this thing ever again. Nah, e-e… I’m going home.” I trailed to the table.

“Whoa, whoa, stop.” Chanyeol stepped in my way. “Why are you giving up after a first attempt?”

“Cause, if you haven’t noticed, I suck. Big time.” I wanted to walk around him but he stepped in front of me again.

“Don’t just walk away without putting in any effort. Do you know how long it took me to get a hang of it? I wasn’t called King of the Gutter for nothing.” He snickered. “No one ever mastered anything after one try. It takes time and practice.” He gave some kind of a motivational eyes opening monologue you see in movies when the main character is going through tough time.

“Are you done?” I gave him a bored look. He got a bit perplexed but soon regained his composure.

“Please, don’t go.” He stared at me with a pleading face. We gazed into each other’s eyes neither willing to give in.

“Just kiss already!” Yixing yelled at us which earned him another smacking by Junmyeon.

“What the…?!” I frowned at him, noticing that all of them were watching us. Chanyeol kept quiet and when I turned to look at him his face was bright red reminding me of the time I told Baekhyun we had kissed. “God, fine, whatever, I’m staying.” I grumbled. Chanyeol’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “But if I don’t get a grip by the end of the game, I’m never doing this again.” I gave an ultimatum.

“Deal, now come here and try again.” He tugged me by the shirt back to the lane. “I have a proposal.” He seriously stared at me.

“Um, okay?” I suspiciously glared at him.

“I can help you get better but it would involve me touching you.” I immediately tensed up.

“What do you mean?” I asked sternly.

“If you don’t want to it’s okay. I won’t do it without your permission. I was thinking I would just help you with a stance so you won’t fall off balance and will have better idea of the timing of your movement.” He explained in detail. I looked into his eyes the whole time. As always I haven’t noticed anything ominous or any bad intentions, just pure kindness and thoughtfulness.

“Alright, let’s do it.” I said seriously. I’m doing a lot of things I haven’t done before today so if I’m supposed to die then why not speed it up. Chanyeol put on a huge grin overflowing with happiness.

“Thank you, Yumi.” What are you thanking me for, you overgrown puppy? He excitedly handed me a ball, still wearing a grand smile on his face. “Shall we?”

“Do I even have a choice at this point?” I answered defeated and took the ball from him.

“I’m gonna touch you now, so don’t panic, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you or harm you in any way.” He stood next to me and put his hand on my back. I flinched but stood my ground focusing on Chanyeol’s voice rather than the burning touch. “I’m moving my hand to yours now. If it becomes too much, tell me and I’ll stop.” He talked me through his every move to prepare me for it. His hand slowly crawled through my shoulder down to my elbow.

“Stop!” I froze when he stepped behind me and his chest lightly touched my back. He immediately stopped moving and stood completely still. I couldn’t even feel him breathe. I took a deep breath, looked at his hand near my elbow and tried to convince my brain to turn off the alarm. “You may continue.” Chanyeol let out relaxed sigh and resumed his movement. He kept talking to me until his hand covered mine, his body touching mine so slightly that it felt like only our clothes rubbed each other.

“I’m gonna touch your waist to keep you in balance. Can I?” I inhaled, quickly nodded with closed eyes, and exhaled. His other arm curled around my body and landed on my waist. Wow, his hands are really big. He’s basically holding half of my belly. “So now, what you wanna do is…” He explained me everything while leading my movements up until the release of the ball. While I paid attention to what he was saying the burning subdued and I could breathe normally. When I let go of the ball, Chanyeol immediately stepped away, giving me space to completely relax, sending me a warm smile. I looked at him the entire time not even caring if I hit anything or not. “Look at that! You did it!” I turned to the pins, seeing few of them knocked down. Corners of my mouth rose slightly into a small smile. “Four down. That’s impressive, Yumi.” Chanyeol grinned. Sense of accomplishment spread through me, lifting up my mood.

“You know what?” I looked back at Chanyeol smirking. He stared back at me confused with a small frown. “I think we might actually win this.” I said with a new found optimism. Chanyeol proudly smiled at me in response.

“Of course we will. We have you on our team.” He chuckled and we went back to the table.

“Aww…” Sounded in unison, when we got there. All of them giving us that weird face people make when looking at something awfully cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day <3
> 
> So I just wanna say that I have no idea how bowling works so I kinda bullshitted my way around it :D I played it like once almost eight years ago so I hope I haven't fu**ed it up too bad.  
> xx


	8. Tattoo

“Do we really have to do this?” Kyungsoo came out of Chanyeol’s room in shorts, crop top and wig, wearing make-up.

“Yope.” I grinned. Jongin, Yixing, Junmyeon and Minseok entered the living room dressed in sexy and revealing clothing, and stood next to Kyungsoo in front of the rest of us. We started laughing out loud at them, enjoying the sight.

“Really funny, guys.” Minseok rolled his eyes annoyed.

“Thank god we won.” Sehun was laughing so much, his eyes were barely visible.

“Are you done?” Kyungsoo waited for us to stop laughing.

“Okay, okay.” I giggled. “But I gotta say, I’m actually kinda mad right now. Why does Junmyeon’s legs look better than mine in those dress? That’s unfair! And Jongin, how the hell do I get a waist like that?! Seriously, I’m never wearing a crop top again because of you.” How can boys look better wearing skirts and shit than most of the girls?! I’m offended.

“We do look quite good, don’t we?” Yixing posed for us with a smile.

“What are you talking about, Yumi? I haven’t seen anyone look better than you in a dress or a crop top.” Chanyeol said completely serious, receiving a shocked silence and stares from all of us.

“E-?” I stared at him with wide eyes and opened mouth. When Chanyeol noticed our surprise, he panicked and his face flushed red.

“Uh-ah-what I meant to say…um…was…eh…that-that you look better…cause, you know, they are guys and…you are not…and…” He stumbled on his words.

“Stop trying, dude. We all know what you really wanted to say.” Baekhyun tried to end his suffering with a bit of mocking, putting an arm around his back. Chanyeol just hung down his head in defeat.

“Let’s go celebrate!” Jongdae yelled and jumped up of the couch. _Sweet god please help me._

 

“I kinda feel sorry for you, guys.” I said as we sat in a bar. Our “spice girls” were receiving a lot of lustful and horny looks since we arrived and they sat hunched, trying to cover themselves as much as possible.

“No, you don’t.” Minseok replied, not believing me for a single second.

“Ah, you’re right. The taste of victory is was too sweet and you get to taste what it feels like to be a woman at least for one night so that’s another win for me.” I smugly shrugged with and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol immediately turned at me, cutting of his conversation with Sehun.

“To get a drink.” I picked up my empty glass as a proof, knitting my eyebrows at his intrusiveness.

“I’ll go with you.” He immediately started to stand up like someone poked him in the butt.

“No need.” I frowned feeling like he was invading more than usual. “Moreover, the princesses here need someone to protect them from big bad wolves that are lurking around these woods, so you should totally stay and be their hero.” I suggested to him to let me go alone in an obscure way.

“But…” Even then, he tried to protest.

“I said stay!” I put it bluntly this time. He closed his mouth and sat back down. Thank God, I really need at least few minutes without them. For fucks sake, I’ve spent an entire day with these crazy mofos from another planet. Feels like an eternity. My life force has literally been drained from me. I don’t even know how I am still standing.

“Um, hi. Could you please give me vodka with orange juice? Oh, and make it double, please.” I addressed the bartender. I just need to drown the stress so I can survive.

“Coming up right.” The bartender turned to the bottles behind him.

“Must have been a tough day if such a pretty young lady is drinking alone at the bar.”  Some weird dude approached me. I ignored him and kept looking over the bar. I’m not in a mood for some douchy dumbass who thinks he’s charming. “Playing hard to get, huh?” He kept speaking. Yep, total asshole. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” He said angrily after I ignored him again. Can’t he take a hint? Seriously, dude, you ain’t getting none, fuck off. Why do men like this try to cure their inferiority complexes and blue balls by hitting on some girl at a bar and then getting angry if she’s not interested? Isn’t it more embarrassing then just letting go after the first sentence without response?

“Here’s your drink, miss.” The bartender handed me a glass and I gave him money.

“Thanks.” I took the glass and left.

“Bitch, are you just going to ignore me?!” He strolled after me. This guy seems to be especially persistent. Better get to the table before he tries anything. I picked up the pace a little. Who would have thought that those nine fools would become a safe space?

“What do you think you’re doing?” A deep cold voice was audible behind me. _Chanyeol?_ I turned around with wide eyes. Chanyeol was tightly grabbing onto that asshole’s arm that was reaching in my direction, glaring daggers into him. I hadn’t even noticed he was about to touch me.  My breath became erratic.

“No-nothing, man.” The guy looked kinda baffled. “I didn’t know she was here with someone.” He tried to explain himself.

“Even if she wasn’t, that doesn’t give you a right to harass her.” Chanyeol was even more pissed off than the time I belittled and slandered his charity days at hospital. “Get lost! Now!” He let go of his arm and glared at him until he left. I stood there in astonishment not knowing what to do. “Seems like one princess needed saving after all.” Chanyeol smirked at me, his anger disappearing without a trace.

“I…Thank you.” I was still getting over what just happened.

All of sudden, all the others boys hurriedly approached us. This time even Chanyeol looked perplexed, not just me.

“Uhm, I think we should leave.” Junmyeon was in distress. Well, not just him, they all looked like someone was after them.

“Like, now!” Sehun said in urgency.

“Wha-why?” I asked.

“Long story short. Jongin punched someone near the restrooms so we better leave before anyone finds out.” Jongdae quickly explained. We looked at Jongin who just apologetically smiled and shrugged.

“Oh God.” I sighed and drank the whole glass at once.

“Damn, girl!” Baekhyun commented as everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

“Kay, let’s go!” Chanyeol ushered us out. We got out and ran down the street and around the corner.

“Ever loving Michelle Obama.” I was hyperventilating. “There is not a single minute of peace and quiet when you lunatics are around.” I can’t feel my lungs. Or maybe I feel them too much? Oh how I hate running.

“You’ll have all the peace and quiet you need when you’re dead.” Kyungsoo countered. “At least that’s what they told me.” He shrugged seemingly unaffected by the run.

“Heh?” I squinted at him through my heavy breaths.

“Let’s just go home. I think we’ve had enough for one day.” Jongin suggested.

“You think?” All of us said in unison staring at him in disbelief.

After we got home Kyungsoo and Minseok went to change.

“Aren’t you going to change as well?” Chanyeol asked Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongin.

“You know, it’s actually quite comfortable.” Junmyeon wiggled in the dress.

“Yeah, the amount of space down there is…liberating.” Yixing plopped down on the couch.

“Eww, at least close your legs, man. I don’t wanna look at your junk.” Baekhyun scrunched his nose on the other side of the sitting space.

“We all know you’re enjoying it so why the hell you lying?” I teased him.

“I sure would enjoy it if it was you sitting there.” He replied with a smug face. Junmyeon who was about to sit down next to him just smacked him across his head making me giggle.

“Sorry, but my shop has strict anti-losers policy, loser.” I smirked at him.

“At least we know why Chanyeol didn’t get in.” Sehun said not looking up from his phone. We all started chuckling like an idiots.

“What’s so funny?” Minseok entered the room now wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

“Well I’m done with you all today. Good night, losers.” I took my stuff and made an escape to my room.

I was about to get comfortable and finally relax when there was a knock on my door. “What?!” I opened the door, revealing Chanyeol carrying pillow and blanket in baggy shorts and white shirt with holes, giving me a sad puppy eyes. I let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not gonna like this, am I?”

“Can I please sleep in your room?”

“No.” I answered sternly.

“But…”

“No.”

“Yumi, let me explain…” He pleaded with me.

“No.”

“I kinda miscalculated.” He proceeded anyway.

“No.”

“And now there is only eight…”

“No.” I kept repeating myself while he was trying to explain the situation.

“…and I forgot to…”

“No.”

“…include myself.”

“No.”

“That’s why I need…”

“No.”

“…a place to sleep.”

“Ugh, fine.” I gave up. “But you sleep on the floor.”

“Thanks, Yumi. You’re a real life savior.” He brightly smiled at me and entered the room.

“Tell me something I don’t know. I should’ve just let you sleep on those cold kitchen floor tiles or something.” I closed the door behind him and climbed into my bed while he made his on the floor.

After watching few episodes of Punisher I checked up on Chanyeol. “Hey, Yeol.” I called out to him. No answer. “Are you asleep?” Still no response. Cool, I’m taking my leave then. I took my wallet and keys, then checked up on Chanyeol once again.

He looks like a cute giant baby when he’s sleeping and that peaceful silence. It’s an unbelievable sight to see him not spitting out words one after another longer than ten seconds for once. I kneeled down in front of his face.

_Looks squishy. Must touch._ My brain completely shut down letting my instincts take over. My hand moved with a mind of its own and poked his cheek. After receiving no reaction I reached out again and carefully put my fingers on his face softly caressing his cheek. I don’t know if it’s because he’s asleep or because I’m the one initiating the touch but I don’t feel the usual anxiety. It’s still burning a little but it’s not that bad. He’s so soft. I am barely touching him but still…

Suddenly he exhaled sharply through his nose. “Shit.” I pulled my arm back. Maybe he’s just dreaming since he doesn’t seem to be waking up. Nevertheless, what the heck was I just doing?! That was unbelievably stupid! Aaand the brain power is back on. Time to leave.

I left the apartment and entered the first opened pub I found.

“The strongest drink you’ve got, please.” I ordered. After today, it’s not gonna be enough anyway. I’m not sure if light drugs would be enough at this point.

“Are you sure, miss?” The bartender raised an eyebrow at me.

“Yep.” Dude, if you had to survive a day with nine guys with minds of ten years old, you would want some too. I know what I’m talking about.

“Can I see your ID, please?” You gotta be kidding me. I’m not twelve. I took out my ID and handed it over to him. He suspiciously checked it out for almost a whole minute then returned it like he never asked.

“I’ll have Bacardi, please.” Familiar voice next to me ordered.

“Did you follow me, you skank?” I turned to look at Chanyeol. Wasn’t he sleeping?

“Yeah, kinda. I heard you leave so I got worried since it’s middle of the night and I…” He admitted.

“Geez, okay, just shut up.” There goes my alone time. I already miss his sleeping self. Wait…Fuck. I hope he wasn’t up, when I touched him!! Shit, what am I gonna do if he knows?! I looked at him trying to hide my panic. Well, he’s not saying anything about it and doesn’t look flustered or confused. And he doesn’t seem to be deep in thoughts, although he never does. Geez, I’m so stupid. But he’s quiet so I guess my dignity remains without a harm.

After the bartender handed us our orders, we sat at the bar looking at our glasses like two losers.

“I have an idea.” Chanyeol lifted his head up looking like he just solved how to end the global warming.

“No.” I dismissed him immediately.

“You don’t even know what it is.” He complained.

“Knowing you, it’s definitely something that’s gonna make me regret ever leaving my bed. So no.” That’s the most probable outcome to anything that comes out of Chanyeol’s head.

“No, it’s not.” He was persuading me.

“Gosh, fine. What is it?” I rolled my eyes. He would go on and on until I would let him speak and I’m too tired for that right now.

“Why don’t we play ‘two truths one lie’ while we drink?” Chanyeol laid out his grand idea.

“No.” I replied as usual knowing all too well it would be bite me in the ass in the end if I went along with it.

“Why ‘no’?”

“Why yes? Why do you want to play?” I didn’t understand why he was so adamant about it.

“Cos I want to get to know you better.” He had an amiable smile plastered on his face.

“Why would you want that? There’s nothing interesting to know about me.” I didn’t want to accept his motives.

“Because we are friends. I want to know even the boring stuff although I doubt there is some.” He chuckled to himself.

“Even if you say so, you are still mistaken at one thing. You may consider me your friend but you are not mine.” I reminded him and coldly looked at him. He furrowed his brows and frowned for a second then smiled.

“If you say so.” Why the heck is he smiling? “Despite that, I still want to play.” I just told him he is basically no one to me and yet here he is smiling acting like nothing happened. What’s going on in his head?

“Fine, whatever, if it makes you happy I don’t care as long as I get to drink. Let’s go sit elsewhere though.” I stood up. Chanyeol took the glasses and followed me to one of the tables.

“Cheers to us!” He handed me a glass.

“Cheers I suppose.” We drank the content. “Bleh, what the…this is not my drink!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah…I know.” Chanyeol said with a twisted face. “Why did you order something so strong?”

“You exchanged them on purpose, didn’t you?” I regarded him with blank expression. Why am I not surprised?

“Yep.” He regretted drinking the stronger shot.

“Why?” I was displeased.

“Cos I didn’t want you to get drunk and then feel sick.” He gave me pleading eyes.

“First of all, I can handle my liquor and second, don’t be so overprotective over everything I do. Seriously, dude, I’m not made of sugar and you are not my mom.” I was serious.

“I can see that now.” He stood up. “If you excuse me, I’m gonna get myself some water.” What a baby.

“You know how to play, right?” He asked when he got back.

“It’s not quantum physics, of course, I do.” I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, okay. So who goes first?” He is way too excited to play this game for kids.

“I don’t really care, you can go first if you want to.” I laid my head on my hand nonchalantly staring at him.

“Alright. So…I have a sister. I can play piano. And I hate romantic movies.” He counted the statements on his fingers.

“The second one is a lie. You play guitar, not piano.” I answered without hesitation.

“Wrong. I actually play piano, guitar and drums. The third was a lie. I kinda like romantic movies.” I wasn’t paying much attention to the game nor was I planning to but he had me intrigued from the beginning. How does one even master so many instruments?

“I should have known that since you’re such a softie and all.” I looked down at the empty glass hiding my amazement. “I have a new rule, if you don’t mind.” I looked up at him.

“Okay?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Every time we get it wrong we drink a shot. What do you say? Something light of course so we won’t be fuck faced after two rounds.” I suggested. Mainly because I wanted to get drunk. But I kinda wanted to see if Chanyeol’s personality would change under the influence. Maybe his innocent act will finely fall off.

“Um, okay, sure, we can do that.” He agreed. I got us the drinks and immediately gulped one down.

“My turn. So, I have a sister as well.” Obvious truth, since he met her. “I work as a waitress. And I want to visit New York.” It’s actually kinda hard to think of a lie for it to sound like it’s the truth.

“The second is definitely a lie. You hate interacting with people way too much to work as a waitress.” He replied confidently and I grinned.

“Well, drink up, boy, cos you got it wrong. The New York one was a lie.” I smiled victoriously.

“Why don’t you want to visit New York?” He turned a glass down.

“Because it’s just an overhyped concrete jungle with too many people and nothing special. Who cares about copper lady and what used to be the tallest building.” I know it’s an unpopular opinion, but it’s what I think. I’d rather explore Amazon Forest than visit New York.

“Uhm, okay.” Chanyeol didn’t comment it further with an unreadable expression. Then he proceeded to play the game instead. “First, I haven’t had a relationship. When I have kids. I want them to be a boy and a girl in that order. And the last, I like broccoli.” He smirked at me, being sure I would get this wrong.

“Oh well, the second is oddly specific, but I think that’s a truth.” I studied Chanyeol’s face for clues. “There’s a lot of people who like broccoli, I wouldn’t be surprised if you did, but I’m pretty sure that you’ve been single your whole life, which leads us back to the small tree. The third is a lie.” I was convinced. Chanyeol just chuckled.

“I like your thinking but no. I really do like broccoli.” He amusedly smiled giving me a chance to correct myself.

“Then you don’t want to have kids in that order or not at all or what?” I just shoot at the possibilities of the second statement.

“No, that was the truth as well. The first was a lie.” He snorted, somewhat upset that I didn’t consider that option at all. I frowned.

“You’ve had a relationship? Like dating somebody? Really?” I couldn’t wrap my mind around it.

“Is it really that surprising?” Chanyeol snorted again.

“Well, yeah.” I emptied another glass.

“Am I so horrible for you to think that I never dated anyone?” He was frowning. Is he hurt by that idea?

“No, actually you’re what most of the girls would call boyfriend material or goals or some shit like that.” His frown disappeared after I said that. Instead a small smile appeared on his face. “I just don’t understand how haven’t you kissed or fucked anyone if you’ve been in a relationship.” I explained what led me to my conclusion.

“Relationships aren’t just about that. And at that time I didn’t feel ready, I didn’t needed it. I was happy just to hold her and have her by my side. Although, she apparently wasn’t since she was sleeping with some other guy behind my back. But that doesn’t change anything about the fact that physical contact isn’t the only thing that makes relationship a relationship.” Says a guy who literally looked for a cuddly buddy. …although it is true that he didn’t requested cuddling for quite some time now. …did he stop asking for them because he had found out about my fear? Or even before that? I have no idea how the timeline goes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” I hung my head down. I can sympathize with him. One bad partner can mess up your whole life. Some may even never get over what’s been done to them.

“It’s alright. How could you, right?” He tried to brighten up a little.

“I think, we should flush it down with a drink.” I suggested. Let the alcohol wash away all the resurfacing memories.

“Kay, then it’s your turn.” He lifted a glass. We looked at each other smiling over the pain and drank the content of our glasses.

“Fine.” I took a while to think. “I used to have sugar gliders as pets. I hate you. I would sell my soul to meet with Ryan Reynolds.” I felt the alcohol finally kicking in.

“That’s easy.” Chanyeol smirked. “Second one is a lie. You don’t really hate me even though you say you do. A lot, and often.” He snickered.

“How did you know?” I didn’t expect him to get it right. I mean I do say that I hate him pretty often.

“I just know. Your actions speak for you even if you don’t realize it.” He was happily smiling.

“What are you talking about?” I raised an eyebrow at him. What actions? I’m not aware of anything I did that could let him think otherwise.

“Nothing, it’s my turn.” He dismissed it.

 

“We really don-now anything about each otha, do we?” Chanyeol jumbled his words. After a few more rounds we were completely trashed, now trying to get home.

“Well, we know each other just a few weeks so it’s not that supr-rprising.” I got stuck on the last word.

“I saw Baekhyun naked after three days.” He said seriously.

“Now that, is not a surprise at all.” We laughed at that. “But! I did see you naked already as well.” I pointed out, trying to implicate that it has nothing to do with actually knowing each other. Chanyeol’s ears turned red, now matching his cheeks red from alcohol.

“Haha, yeah.” He was embarrassed.

Somehow we ended up in a park few blocks away. We sat down on the grass and looked in to the night. Everything seemed so peaceful without people rushing around. It was just us and the dark sky above us.

“Thank you.” I said out of nowhere. My mouth worked quicker than my brain could process.

“Huh? What for?” He looked at me for clarification.

“For being you.” I looked into his lost eyes. I think I’m gonna regret this tomorrow but I’m drunk and feeling weirdly content right now so let this be a new reason for anxiety of my future self instead of present.

“I must say I don’t understand right now.” He said completely serious looking like all the alcohol has drained from him for a moment.

“Thank you for being the way you are. For being so patient and considerate with me. I really appreciate it even though it might not look like it. And thank you for making me feel alive again after what feels like an eternity.” I expressed my feelings honestly. Maybe it’s the alcohol or the fact that I’m exhausted that I let this slip out of my mouth but I couldn’t careless at the moment. I wasn’t feeling on the edge for the first time in a while and everything just seemed so calm. This was where I was supposed to be at the moment and I wanted to savor it.

“My pleasure.” He sincerely smiled at me.

“Geez, I’m making this beautiful night so serious.” I fell back and lied down on the grass not wanting to continue this emotional skydiving.

“Can I ask you something?” He turned around leaning over me.

“Sure.” I shrugged.

“What made you like this? What happened to you that it makes you panic when you’re touched by someone?” He got a bit closer but still kept his distance. And there goes the peace of the night. My face froze in an angry expression.

“None of your business.” I growled. Chanyeol moved away from me with baffled expression and turn his face away from me.

“I shouldn’t have asked. My bad, I’m sorry.” His pained voice forced me to calm down making me realize that I lashed out at him for nothing.

“No, I’m sorry.” I sat back up. “I just really don’t want to think about that right now. They’re not exactly pleasant memories and it’s better to not bring them up.” I explained ashamed by my reaction.

“It’s okay. I understand. You don’t have to push yourself.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Thanks.” I gratefully smiled at him. All of a sudden a chill ran through me making me shiver. Chanyeol must have noticed because he took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

“Here, put this on. It’s quite cold outside.” I accepted his offer and reached for his hoodie.

“Huh?” I halted when I noticed a familiar picture on his arm. “Is that…? How did you…?” I stared at his arm mind blown. Is it real? How long does he have it and why haven’t I noticed till now?

“Oh, the tattoo?” He twisted his arm more so it would be more visible. “I really liked your drawing so I took it and had it tattooed. Looks awesome, doesn’t it?” He brightly smiled.

“Why would you do that?” I asked quietly, completely shocked. It was just a useless sketch inspired by his guitar. It wasn’t even completely finished. Just piece of trash that was supposed to end up in junkyard or be recycled into a toilette paper. Instead he made it into an eternal piece of art. On his body nevertheless.

“Because it spoke to me. When I saw the unique style in which you draw the guitar I just couldn’t help it. I wanted the feeling I had while looking at it to last forever.” He caressed the tattoo with a fond smile.

“I…I don’t know what to say.” It was so unexpected to see my drawing immortalized on someone’s body. I never imagined something like this to happen. I can’t say it didn’t make me happy though. Something I did, I created, was good enough for someone. My work held a meaning in someone else’s mind. I wonder when he took it though. I hadn’t even noticed him taking it home from the hospital.

“Just put on the hoodie before you freeze to death.” He warmly looked at me and changed the subject. I put on the hoodie and looked at the horizon above the buildings, thankful that he didn’t elaborate any further. I had mixed feelings about this whole situation.

“It’s already dawn?! Let’s go home before your friends wake up.” I stood up and brushed off my butt in a stupid attempt to escape this night that turned into an emotional turmoil.

“Minseok is probably already up.” Chanyeol said thinking looking at his watch.

“Wha-? I’m not even asking. He gives me creeps anyway.” I shook my head. Chanyeol just giggled. Who in their right mind wakes up so early in the morning? One day, there’ll be news on the TV about some crazy serial killer with some weird habits and carving initials into their victims and then there’ll be Minseok’s picture shown and I won’t even get shocked because who else than serial killer would wake up at this ungodly hour.

“Oh, and they are your friends as well now. There is no escaping us anymore. With me, you basically signed up for the whole squad.” He grinned. So I’m basically next body in the ditch somewhere, is that it? Either I kill myself because I won’t be able to handle their presence or I’ll be Minseok’s next victim. The end of the month was never this far away.

“You gotta be kidding me, right? Even having you around is too much for my poor soul of eighty year old granny.” I complained. I won’t survive for another week if Chanyeol makes me spend time with them again.

“No.” He happily skipped around me. “And when I win our bet, you’ll never get rid of us.” He laughed.

“Good thing that I’m winning then.” I scoffed.


	9. The top

“Aren’t you missing something?” Chanyeol entered the room questioning me. I was sitting on the sofa playing Sims on my laptop with TV on as a background.

“Hmm…” I looked around myself. “Not really.” I turned at Chanyeol.

“You left your phone on the toilette again.” Ha waved with it.

“Oh, I was wondering where it was.” I remembered I hadn’t seen it in a while.

“So why didn’t you try to find it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I guess I just figured it would show up somewhere eventually…Obviously, I was right.” I put the laptop aside.

“Or you were just too lazy to look for it.” He smirked while nagging me.

“Yeah, well, that too, I suppose.” I shrugged. “Gimme.” I lifted my hands up.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” He lightly threw it at me. The second it landed in my hands it started ringing and vibrating.

“Aaaa…” I was screaming because it scared me.

“Aaa…” Chanyeol jumped a little and screamed back. “Why are you screaming?! You startled me!” He grabbed his chest, his eyes wide open.

“It’s just started ringing out of nowhere when it landed.” I explained with pitched voice.

“That’s what phones do. They play a tune when someone’s calling you.” He stared at me like I’m complete idiot. When did we exchange the roles in this household? I’m supposed to be the sarcastic annoyed smartass and he’s the dumbass. Not the other way around. “Are you planning to pick up?” He asked after few seconds of no action with the phone loudly ringing.

“Yeah, right. Good point.” I waved my index finger realizing it still hasn’t stopped. I stood up and headed to my room. “Yo, wassup?” I picked up the call.

“Hey, the love of your life speaking.” A cheerful voice greeted me.

“Hi, love of my life. Let’s break up.” I rolled my eyes and crawled on to the bed.

“Ouch.” He giggled. “Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you since you haven’t showed up for quite some time. Should I come to visit you and your cute sis to make sure you haven’t died or grown roots to the couch?” He said with a playful voice.

“Oh god, Hobs. Could you please stop calling my sister cute? She’s not cute, definitely not after what she did to me, and she has a boyfriend, remember?” I complained.

“That weirdo can hardly be called boyfriend. Who the fuck talks to the trees anyway?”

“I know, right? But tough luck, mate, she doesn’t live with me anymore so no more flirting for you when you come over.” I chuckled.

“Tsch.” He affected. “Soo…Should I come live with you now that you live alone?” He joked.

“First of all, who said I live alone and secondly, you wish.” I grinned to myself.

“Wait, so there is a new cutie living with you?” He asked excited.

“If you consider a grown ass man a cutie, then yes. Although some cute quiet introverted girl would be like winning jackpot right now. Cos my new “roomie” is annoying more than you. He’s always smiling and laughing and doing shit and whatnot.” I confided in him. When I think about it, since Chanyeol moved in I haven’t spoken with anyone about all this.

“Whoa, you live with a guy now? How did that happen?” He was fazed.

“Well, yeah, but it’s kind of a long story so I’ll save it for another time. Let’s just say my sister is a bitch.” I murmured.

“Is that the reason you haven’t showed up for so long?” He asked concerned.

“Kinda, because he always wants to do stuff and makes me do it with him and then I’m exhausted to even breathe. Not that I have time to catch a breath with him always having energy to do something.” I continued my complaints.

“What?! Is he harassing you? Should I come beat some sense into him?” He suddenly turned completely serious.

“What?! Hobi, no! He’s not harassing me.” I quickly corrected him. “I don’t think he’s even capable of something like that. He has mind as innocent as a five years old. He’s a really, really big puppy in a human body.” All of a sudden I was defending Chanyeol. Chanyeol actually protects me a lot when it comes down to it. It’s like having a human bumper around me.

“…if you say so. But if he dares to so much as lay a finger on you I’m calling Yoongi to make him disappear.” He said in a deep voice.

“Geez, Hobi, you are crazy.” I chuckled.

“I’m not joking, Yumi. One word and he’s gone.” He was dead serious. I gulped down.

“Okay.” I peeped.

“I won’t let anyone harm my precious little girl.” He said in cutesy style this time.

“Please, never call me that again.” I was disgusted. He just giggled.

“Anyways, I gotta go, Jimin needs something and is bothering me with it for over five minutes now.”

“Hey!” Jimin exclaimed in the background and then there were sounds of a fight.

“You should come over soon or I’ll retrieve you at your place and drag you here myself, you hear me?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Good, I’m your only hope at having a social life anyway.” He was definitely smirking. “I’m your hope. I’m – your – hope.” He repeated. “Feels right on the tongue, doesn’t it? Maybe I’ll use that.” I laughed at his contemplation.

“Alright, you do that, Jung Hope, and I’m gonna try to plant roots to the couch in the meantime.”

“You should come here then if you have time to do nothing.” He nagged me.

“No thanks. I’m happy to not do something at least for a day. Let me have it.” I responded exhausted.

“Yeah, okay. See you soon though.”

“Yep, bye.” I hung up.

“Yumi.” Chanyeol knocked on the door as soon as I finished the call.

“What?” He opened the door and peeked inside.

“Put on some long pants and sturdy shoes.” He gave me instructions without any explanation.

“Why would I do that?” I looked at him suspiciously.

“We’re going hiking.” He stated as if it wasn’t negotiable.

“Uhm, we’re not?” I stared at him in disagreement.

“Are we really gonna have this discussion even though we both know I’ll eventually convince you to go with me?” He raised eyebrows at me. I opened my mouth in affect and frowned at him.

“You…you piece of shit! That’s not true!” I slapped the mattress with both hands.

“Are you sure? Should I start giving the examples?” His dimple showed up.

“Argh, fine, I get it. I’m leaving my bed, see?” I dramatically slid off the bed ending up lying on the floor. Chanyeol just shook his head and chuckled at me.

“You’re crazy.”

“As if you aren’t. Now get out and let me get ready!” I commanded him from the floor. He giggled at my lazy ass and closed the door behind him.

 

“I thought you said hiking not trying to climb a stairway to heaven.” I was looking up a steep hill incapable to see the top.

“It’s not as bad as it looks like. And you wouldn’t be allowed to enter heaven anyway.” He grinned at me.

“Well, aren’t you a savage bastard today?” I fakely smiled at him.

“I learnt from the best.” He kept grinning.

“Let’s just get this over and done with so I can get back to my bed.” I took first steps up the path entering the forest.

We walked alongside each other rather quietly only occasionally talking. After a moment of silence I turned at Chanyeol. He was looking around, taking in the nature with a light smile on his face. He’s really enjoying this, isn’t he? Just appreciating the moment and the beauty of the world with such easiness. I want to know how he does it. He seems so unbothered by anything.

“What?” He suddenly turned at me.

“What what?” I immediately looked away playing dumb.

“You were staring at me.” He chuckled.

“Pf, no, I wasn’t. I was just…looking at the trees behind you.” I came up with a poor excuse. “Don’t be so full of yourself.” I rolled my eyes.

“If you say so.” He cackled. His attitude got me thinking. He seems so confident around me lately like he knows something I don’t. Like he’s sure of his position, knows where he stands.

“Do you think I have a soft spot for you?” I asked curious referring to what Jongin has said.

“And don’t you?” He answered with a question looking at me like it was obvious. Is it because he thinks I’ll let him go away with anything? Because that’s not true.

“No, why would I?” I frowned at him and shot a question back at him as well.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He shrugged with mirth. This is not going anywhere. He’s just turning it around at me, like he’s trying to push me to say something. I don’t know what he expects but I’m not gonna play this game.

“…when are we gonna reach the top?” I changed the subject after becoming displeased with the topic. “We’ve been walking for ages.” I complained out of breath.

“It hasn’t even been an hour yet. Instead of focusing on the destination why don’t you try to relish the journey?” What kind of Socrates bullcrap is this?

“I don’t know about you but insect, spiders and other disgusting and terrifying creatures along with dirt and hill climbing aren’t exactly my kind of jam.” What am I even doing here? I could be taking a nap right now, but nah, I have to go everywhere he does like I’m on the leash. Oh my god, did I become the dog?!

“So take in the trees, beautiful plants and fresh air. The calming sound of the nature and being away from the city. Don’t look for the negative side of things all the time.” He calmly argued with me.

“Geez, you’re starting to sound like Hyojong. I hope you haven’t been spending time with him as well since you like to gossip with my sister about me so much.” I murmured.

“That was one time.” He defended himself. I stopped in my tracks and raised my brows at him. He stopped few steps ahead as well and turned at me. “Okay, maybe twice.” I started walking again after his confession.

“Seems like neither of us would be admitted in to the heaven.” I passed him with my head high.

“You…” Chanyeol was about to say something when my phone started ringing. I quickly took it out surprised to even have a signal here.

“Mom?” I picked it up not expecting her to be the one calling.

“Hi, baby. How are you? How’s school? Is everything okay?” Awesome timing to make a parental call, mom. Chanyeol observed my confused face.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine.” I replied shortly.

“Are you sure? You never even call anymore.” She nagged me.

“Yes, mom, I’m sure.” I rolled my eyes and motioned to Chanyeol to start walking again because this’s gonna take a while.

“Okay then. MinMin was here yesterday. She brought that sweet boy Hyojong with her as well. They are so cute together, I can’t wait for the grandkids. I bet they are going to be just as lovely as their parents, don’t you think?” She was basically melting into the microphone.

“Sure, ma, the loveliest.” I responded curtly, rolling my eyes for like tenth time in a past minute.

“You should come over soon. Your dad and I would really love to see you.” Back to the nagging. “You haven’t visited your poor old parents for so long. Minha comes over every now and then but you won’t show up. How long has it been, huh?”

“I don’t know, ma.” I sighed.

“See? You don’t even remember. That’s how long you haven’t been here. Make sure to show up soon.” Why is she so aggressive about it?

“Yes, mom, will do.”

“And bring along your boyfriend. We’d like to meet him as well.” I’m sure she was an army general in her previous life.

“Huh? What are you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend.” I was perplexed.

“No need to keep it a secret, Mimi. Minha has already told us you have a new boy.” Oh, Minha told you? Well, Minha is dead to me more than she was before. “She said he’s a really charming and warmhearted. Your dad and I are so happy that you are finally giving a chance to love again. And if he is as nice as Minha says that makes us even more happy and proud.” Oh God, this is going in a direction of an emotional lecture with emphasizing the importance of human connections.

“Mom.” I tried to put a stop to her.

“Is he treating you well?” She tried to get more information out of me.

“Mom!” I raised my voice.

“Oh sorry, honey. What are you doing anyway? I hope I didn’t interrupted you at something important.” _A little too late to ask that, don’t you think?_

“No, ma. It’s okay.” I answered exhausted thinking about the rest of the mountain in front of me.

“Okay, okay. See you soon then. And don’t forget to take the boy with you.” I heaved a frustrated sigh. “Bye, baby. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” I hung up. “Jesus Christ, I’m barely breathing and she has to call in the middle of the mountain.” I grumbled.

“So…we’re dating, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled.

“You heard that?” I squeaked.

“Yep, all of it. All about how awesome I am.” He mocked me.

“You know what? Screw it, I’m just gonna hang myself on one of these trees right here right now.” I said out of frustration.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just moms being moms.” He brushed it off.

“But still…argh.” I let out a fed up shriek. And me being me I tripped over something and staggered.

“Careful!” Chanyeol reflexively caught my arm and steadied me, then immediately let go of me. “Sorry, but I had…” He started apologizing.

“It’s okay. Thank you.” I cut him off.

“Are you sure you are alright?” He looked at me doubtfully.

“Yes, it didn’t hurt and everything is fine. Satisfied?” I said annoyed. I know he’s just trying to be nice but I feel like I am out of glass or something.

“Yeah, we’re almost at the top so let’s go.”                                                                

 

“Finally!” I exclaimed after we left the forest and entered a clearing on top. I looked around and saw few cars parked on the other side of the meadow. “Are you shitting me?” I turned around at Chanyeol, full of anger. “Why the fuck did we spend hours going through that forest full of nasty stuff when we could have easily just drive all the way up here?!” I yelled at him.

“That wouldn’t be fun. Moreover, hiking has health benefits opposed to driving.” He smiled innocently.

“My malfunctioning lungs and throbbing muscles say otherwise.” I grumbled.

“And you got to experience the nature in its full beauty.” He gave another reason ignoring my complaints.

“I could’ve done that through the car window as well without getting attacked by bloodthirsty flying little scumbags.” I deflected.

“This way we got to spend some quality time together.” He said happily.

“We could have done that in a comfort of our living room. Not to mention that I’ve never asked to spend time with you.” I growled.

“You have an answer to anything, don’t you?” He gave me a sidesmile.

“Of course I do! I’ve been climbing a fucking mountain for hours, torturing my body just to find out I could have just call an Uber to get here!” I raised my voice again.

“Well, you could have done that but believe me, you’ll enjoy the view from up here way more after you made an effort to get here.” He tried to persuade me.

“Let’s find out then!” I dramatically raised my hands and turned around. I was gonna go see that impressive view he praised so much but the picture in front of me stabbed me right in the gut stopping me from going anywhere. “Please tell me I’m hallucinating.” I said hopelessly. What have I done so wrong in my previous life?

“Cha-nyeo-laaah!!” Baekhyun came running towards us, jumping at Chanyeol while Jongdae was waving at us like a helicopter from a parking lot with Sehun taking something out of the car. I regarded Chanyeol with a dead-stare.

“Surprise?” He made jazz hands and grinned at me with Baekhyun clasped to him like a koala.

“You have no idea how much I hate you.” I starred daggers at him. I’m living out my nightmares.

“Don’t be so mean, Mimi.” Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and pouted at me.

“What are you doing here anyway?” I asked Baekhyun, full of frustration. “And don’t call me that.”

“We’re having picnic, of course. We talked about it in the groupchat.” Baekhyun cheerfully smiled. My gaze slid to Chanyeol.

“What? It’s not my fault you turned off the notifications and don’t read it.” He defensively lifted his hands. The fucker exploited the fact and used it against me to get me here on foot!

“You all wouldn’t shut up for five minutes, of course I did turn it off.” Maybe I should have left the chat altogether. But they would definitely add me back again.

“Stop arguing, poopheads. Let’s go set up the feast.” Baekhyun happily skipped on the grass back to the car. I took a deep breath and left Chanyeol alone, going to a wooden platform to take a look. I climbed up the stairs, _great, more climbing,_ two storeys high, hyperventilating at the top.

“Sweet Jesus.” I mumbled between the breaths. I’m too old for this much physical activity in one day. I straightened up and supported myself on the rails. Welp, this is actually a truly nice view. Not bad at all. I scanned the shape of the country below.

“Breathtaking, right?” Chanyeol said from behind me. I flinched a little but didn’t turn around to look at him.

“Quite literally thanks to the stairs.” I replied. He snickered and moved next to me. Out of nowhere a sound of a camera shutter clicked. “What the…” I looked beside me. Chanyeol’s phone was aimed at me and the shutter clicked again. “What do you think you’re doing?” I said menacingly. He put away the phone and looked away from me.

“Sorry, you just looked so enticing. I couldn’t help it.” He said embarrassed, his cheeks and ears catching a red shade.

“…oh…aha…okay…yeah…cool…” I couldn’t come up with a proper response and looked away from him embarrassed as well.

“We should probably…” Chanyeol began to speak after an awkward silence.

“Yeah, totally.” I replied knowing what he wants to say since both of us wanted to escape this situation.

“They are probably waiting for us.” Chanyeol motioned in a direction of the others.

“Definitely. Baekhyun can’t even breathe without you. So we should go.” I agreed.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Chanyeol smiled a little and we left the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end :)  
> So what do you think about their relationship so far? And how is it going to end?  
> xx


	10. 1/2 The End

“Ou, shit!” I swore after I hit an object that shouldn’t be in here while I was walking to the bathroom to freshen up with eyes barely opened after I woke up. I stopped in my tracks and rubbed my eyes. “Huh?” I looked around to see boxocalypse in the apartment. What are all these boxes doing here? There can be only one person responsible for this mess. “I swear, I’m gonna kill him one day.” I grunted under the breath. “Chanyeol!” I called out to him.

“Oh, good morning, Yumi.” He appeared with one of the boxes in his hands. Something was off about him though and I don’t mean the weirdly huge number of boxes he stocked in here. I observed him, trying to figure out what’s wrong.

“Are you okay?” He asked me confused after I just quietly stared at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine but…” That’s it! I know what feels so wrong. He’s uncharacteristically gloomy. “What are you doing with all those boxes?” I asked. Rather than his feelings I regarded what bothered me.

“It’s been a month.” He put down the box he was holding.

“Eh? What’s been a month?” I asked puzzled.

“You won.” He said as if I should know what he was talking about.

“I won? What did I win?” Definitely not a lottery because that would mean I had a luck for once in my life. But it’s too early to think of anything else.

“The bet we made, remember? So I’m moving out.” He went to his room leaving me completely frozen.

“Moving…out?” I said to myself trying to connect the dots. Right! The bet! Ding, ding, enlightenment. Ha, I knew I would win! A victorious grin spread on my face. How could I forget about that? _Freedom, here I come! Don’t worry, Netflix, babe, I won’t ever neglect you again. And my sweet bed, my sweet sweet baby, the love of my life, it’s gonna be a nap time as often as it used to be. We are gonna sleep, eat, chill and repeat. Just like the good old days. With occasional interruption by school and work, but yeah. I’m back, baby._ The satisfaction from this victory is greater than I expected. It’s like a burden has been lifted from my chest.

I made a weird celebratory dance and grinned to myself. No more waking up to loud noises, no more compulsory activities outside, no more Baekhyun and company. I can’t believe I actually got what I wanted for once. _Take that, Minha!_ _Your attempt to get me to connect with someone failed. Muhaha!_ I never been this happy so early in the morning. Feels good. I happily strolled to the kitchen not needing to go to the bathroom anymore and began preparing a hot cocoa. I actually started dancing in front of the counter and whistling.

“Wow, it’s been a month and I haven’t once seen you this energetic, before lunch not to mention.” He creased his eyebrows, holding another box of his stuff.

“Wouldn’t you be happy as well if you won something?” I couldn’t stop smiling.

“I guess…” He paused for a moment. “If you are honest, won’t you miss me?” His lips were in a straight line, eyes burning right through me with a sad glint.

“Hmm, nope, I think not.” I said cheerfully without giving it a second thought.

“Not even a little?” His face showed signs of disappointment.

“Dude, I’ve been waiting for this since the day one. What do you think?” I blurted out.

“Oh…okay.” He looked down. “I’ll take only the necessities today and comeback the day after tomorrow for the rest if it’s okay.” He informed me.

“Yeah, sure.” I agreed. Honestly I couldn’t care less if I have to see him one more time since I don’t have to see him ever again after that. I made myself breakfast while Chanyeol carried his stuff to the car.

“Aright, see you later, then.” Chanyeol said his goodbye and left. Wow, can you hear it? Nope? Exactly. The peace and quiet. I took a deep breath and smiled. _Netflix, here I come!_

After four hours of catching up with the unseen episodes, spreading on the couch in my pajamas I turned it off, disinterested. I seated myself and stared at the black screen. Was it always this…dull? I looked around the room, seeing all those boxes, taking in the silence. This…feels wrong somehow. Or maybe I’m just tired. Whatever, I’m gonna take a nap for a bit. I moved to the bed and l lay down. However, no matter how much I tried to fall asleep I couldn’t. Usually I would just close my eyes and fall asleep but not this time. It’s like my body works in a different regime than it used to.

After half an hour I gave up. “Screw it!” I’m just gonna play some games. I sat back in front of the TV and turned on the console. No matter what I played I lost every goddamn time. “Fucking bullshit!” I threw the controller on the couch and stood up. It’s like I’ve wasted all my luck this morning.

I aimlessly walked around the apartment. Something in me was twitching, not just because I was angry. I opened the fridge looking for a comfort food. But as usual didn’t find anything interesting so I took out the milk bottle and closed the fridge drinking from it. A certain picture on the fridge caught my attention and not just because the only one that was there. I stopped drinking to look at it properly.

How long has it been here? What is it, two weeks since we were in the hospital? And yet this is the first time I’m actually looking at it. Always just quickly pass by it like it doesn’t exist. An unimportant piece of paper stuck to the fridge. I thought Chanyeol would pack it as well since it’s from one of those kids.

Stupid children’s brain. As if drawing the three of us holding hands with caption ‘Best Friends Forever’ in a rainbow color would make it reality. She won’t last long, and in three days I and Chanyeol won’t ever see each other again. Forever is always temporary when it comes to people.

And still, while I’m looking at it, it makes me remember the most of that day. Chanyeol’s beautiful voice. The way all those kids adored him like an older brother. Me being an asshole. Me trying to be a less of an asshole. Yeah, good times, good times. My wallet still hurts and I don’t want to see pizza at least for another month. But it’s not all that bad, is it? I did something good for once. Although I still don’t understand why that idiot had my sketch tattooed on him. It wasn’t even that good.

“Whatever, not my body.” I shrugged and put the milk back into the fridge. I took down the picture and put in on one of the boxes for Chanyeol to take it later. I don’t intend to keep it. I don’t need it and I don’t want it.

What should I do now? I looked around myself and saw the boxes. Right, I need a new roommate. I took my laptop and began to write down the advertisement. Making sure there was no chance anyone too friendly or active would answer to it. Seriously I don’t want another Chanyeol. One was more than enough. I stared at the finished ad before posting it. Nah, not gonna do it. It can wait. I can manage a month of a full rent. I should just enjoy having no one around as long as I can.

After I gave up on that I looked for something else to do to keep myself occupied. Maybe I could clean up Chanyeol’s room since he’s all packed up. I prepared a mop and bucket and entered the empty room. I put on some music to make the cleaning more entertaining and started to clean the floor. I sang along the songs and danced with the stick of the mop acting like I’m some kind of a superstar. Well, Chanyeol wouldn’t have to pretend. He sings like a god and his voice is like a blanket to a soul. _Goddamit, stop! You finally got rid of him so why are you bringing him up again?!_ I don’t know, stop yelling at me. It’s just another destination of my train of thoughts it’s not my fault. I spun around with the mop hitting a nightstand followed by a sound of something hitting the floor. I turned around to pick it up but stopped when I saw it was a picture frame. Did he forget it here? I hope it didn’t crack. Must be important if he framed it. I reached out for it and lifted the frame.

“No way.” I said in disbelief staring at the photo in the frame. It’s been just a few days and he has it framed already? I was looking at myself after we had climbed that stupid mountain. Is this some kind of a joke? Did he leave it here to spite me? It’s really nice though. Well, it’s not like I expected Chanyeol’s idea of spite to be anything worse. Unless he actually forgot it here. But that would mean he had my photo on the nightstand.

I observed myself in the photo and couldn’t help but smile a little. I look so at peace despite the fact that I wanted to kill him at that moment. It feels so weird looking at myself not recognizing the person just because of a fleeting emotion. It was so awkward after that. I couldn’t even look him in the eye for the rest of the day and rather spend it conversing with Sehun trying to ignore the looks Chanyeol gave me.

I put the frame back on the nightstand and finished the cleaning. After that I opted to watch Netflix again. I watched the moving screen but I couldn’t stop my thoughts from wandering back to Chanyeol.

This is ridiculous! The only reason he’s creeping into my mind is because he was here for so long that I got used to having him around. I just got adapted to the new environment and now I’m experiencing some kind of a Stockholm syndrome or withdrawal or something. Tomorrow I won’t even notice that he’s not here and after his things are gone I won’t even get reminded that he ever was here. It’s natural that I’m feeling like somethings not right. It’s just a work of habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this, one of my friends wanted to beat Yumi up and give me a death sentence :D So what do you think? Do we deserve her rage?
> 
> See you next week with the end :)


	11. The End

Uh, shit, my back hurts like hell. I woke up on the sofa. I must’ve fallen asleep here while watching The Man in a High Castle. At least that’s what I last remember I was watching. I sat down and looked for my phone. I found it under a pillow and turned on the screen. Which didn’t work. I grumbled while realizing the battery’s dead. I stood up and went to put it on the charger. When the phone finally turned on I got perplexed. It’s already two pm? How did that happen? Chanyeol would have never let me sleep in that long. I left the phone to charge and stood in the living room looking around.

Right, Chanyeol’s not here anymore. The weird feeling in my gut returned as I took in the silent apartment. Maybe I’m catching a cold. I should make some tea just in case. I went to the kitchen and prepared the cup for the tea. I reached for the teabags on the top shelf but couldn’t get them.

“Yo, Yeol, could you…Fuck!” I realized that I was talking to no one. Okay, I guess we are doing this the old fashioned way. I brought a chair and stood up on it grabbing the tea. “Ha, see? Just the work of habit.” I said victoriously but staggered on the chair on my way down and fell down. “Why do you hate me?” I looked up to the ceiling frustrated. Right then something moved in the corner of my sight. _If this is a sign from you, I don't want it._ I turned to side curious to find out if I started hallucinating now as well which would confirm that I’m really getting a fever.

“Yeolmi, you bitch, I forgot we had you. But since you’re still alive, Chanyeol must have been taking care of you, huh?” I watched the fish swim around. “Sitting on this floor, can’t help but wonder if he’s been taking care of both of us for this past month.” I picked myself up from the floor. “I know, right? The silence is quite deafening when he’s suddenly not around.” And now I’m having a conversation with a fish. Awesome. I should see a shrink. I leaned on the counter opposite Yeolmi and stared at it. “I guess it wasn’t all that bad to have around someone so bright. At least I didn’t have time to feel so... like I’m watching my life play out from the sidelines, you know what I mean?” The fish just swam around like usual.

“Wait, would do you mean I’m lonely? I’m not…” I stopped to think about it. Could it be? “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” I sighed. “But I used to be alone like this all the time. I mean, yeah, Minha lived here, but she was more with Hyojong than home so why does it feel different now?” I kept gazing at Yeolmi as if it could answer me. “I know he was always kind and thoughtful. Stop being such a bitch about it, Yeolmi!” The fish opened its mouth. “What the…How dare you?! You don’t even have proper body organs, you early stage of evolution, not to mention a body heat and emotions, and you call me a cold bitch!” The fish twirled around. “He was, wasn’t he?” I spoke more calmly with a hint of guilt. “I was so engulfed in the moment when I got what I wanted, I haven’t even paid attention to the fact that he was obviously sad and hurt. He was always trying to make me smile and putting me first, and the one time he actually looked like he was miserable I just totally ignored and overlooked his feelings.” Yeolmi just floated in the water facing me. “Yeah, I know I’m horrible. Just shut up. You don’t have to make me feel more like crap than I already do.” I argued with it.

“What do you mean it’s not too late?” I stared at it, curious about the new direction of our highly one sided conversation. “No, not doing that…Wha-No, it’s not because of my pride. I finally have what I want I’m not…” Yeolmi cut me off. “The heck-Kay, fine. Let’s say I do that. I don’t even know where to find him.” I looked over at my phone lying on the coffee table in the living room. “…I’m gonna so regret this.” I whined. I took the phone and found Baek’s number.

“Yumi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He picked up the phone with a scathing voice. Okay, I already regret this. What if Chanyeol already hates me and told the guys as well?

“Hey, can I ask you something?” I was getting anxious. This is not good, what the fuck am I even doing?

“Sure, what do you need?” He answered with coldness. Oh, great, I’m fucked.

“Uhm, do you know where Chanyeol is staying for a meantime?” I asked sheepishly.

“Yeah, why do you wanna know?” He asked suspiciously.

“No reason. Just informatively asking.” I avoided answer because I wanted to avoid admitting my mistake.

“Yeah, right. I don’t believe a single word of that but since I’m such an amazing person I won’t push for the answers.” The only reason he’s not prying is because he already knows.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re amazing. Just tell me already, please.” I was getting desperate.

“He’s at his mom’s.” He sighed.

“Kay, thank you.” Relief came over me.

“Listen, I’m only helping you because I can hear your remorse even through the phone but if you’re planning to hurt him even more, don’t even bother to contact him. Or you’ll have to deal with me.” Baekhyun was completely serious. Is it that obvious?

“Yeah…I know. Thanks again, Kyoon.” I finished the call. Awesome, so I really did hurt him. I looked at Yeolmi. “What now, fishface?” I asked frustrated. It just popped bubble from its mouth. “Great, just great.” I dressed up, took my stuff and went to Mrs. Park’s house.

 

I stood in front of the gate looking at the house completely terrified. Fuck, this was not a good idea. Not one bit. He’s just gonna tell me to fuck off. This is bad. It wasn’t that horrible to be alone, right? Maybe I’m just overreacting since it was first time after a long while that I was alone for so long.  My anxiety acting up. I should just go home. I turned around and started walking away.

 _Stop, motherfucker!_ My brain yelled at me. Argh, what now?

 _Why are you being such a coward?_ Um, cause that’s who I am? Who we are? I run away from everything that makes me even slightly uncomfortable.

 _Do you now understand what Minseok tried to tell you? And why Chanyeol pushed you to do things you didn’t want to do?_ Goddamit brain, could you like shut up and not make me feel guilty and weak as fuck all the time?!

 _You shut up and do what you really want to do for once and stop hiding behind your fear! Just once, express your feelings just one fucking time, idiot! What do you have to lose?!_ “Argh!” I clutched my head. Stupid, stupid brain. I turned on my heels and walked back to Chanyeol’s house and went to the door this time.

“You got this, Yumi.” I cheered myself on. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. Shit, shit, shit. What am I even gonna say? I should have practiced it before coming here. For sweet jelly beans, I’m such an idiot. I started to panic and looked around for an escape. I could run away or maybe if I hide behind the corner they will think some kids are just playing a prank. That could work, right? I was about to move when the door suddenly opened with Chanyeol behind them. “Fuck.” I whispered and froze staring at him with wide eyes.

“Yumi, what are you…” Out of nowhere, my body moved on its own and I hugged him around the waist, leaning my head on his chest. “…doing here?” He breathed out in shock. I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. I was still processing what just happened. Despite my shock, I didn’t let go of him.

I’m hugging him. And I can feel myself trembling in fear. But I’m not burning as usual and I can still breathe somehow despite my breath being bit erratic. I’m hugging him, my whole body in touch with someone else’s.

“Yumi, what is going on?” He asked confused with his arms in the air. Still considerate per usual.

“I’m hugging you.” I answered still stunned by my own actions.

“I can see that…but aren’t you hurting? You are trembling.” He pointed out the obvious.

“I- I don’t know.” I replied perplexed. “Can you, maybe…hug me back?” I asked quietly. Without words his arms slowly found their way around me, engulfing me into his warmth. I closed my eyes and let out an unexpected relieved sigh. Chanyeol’s chin touched the top of my head almost completely hiding me from the world.

“Please, stay.” I said after a while. “I know I suck as a person and I’m fucked up but please don’t leave. I’m sorry for making you leave, for being an ignorant asshole and everything else.” I tightened my grip around him. “It just felt so empty without you and then Yeolmi was bitching and I just…”

“You talked to Yeolmi?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe how annoying that fish can be.” I pouted. “Anyway, please, come back home.”

“If it feels empty you can just find a new less annoying roommate.” He suggested.

“Yeah, I thought of that. I actually wrote down the ad but…couldn’t post it. You just pushed your way into my life somehow and now I think, I think of you as a friend.” I admitted.

“I told you, once you have a place in my life there’s no escaping it. I knew you didn’t hate me as much as you always said.” He teased me.

“Shut up!” I smacked his chest with one hand. “So…you coming back?” I looked up at him.

“After this confession of yours and the best hug I ever got? I would be a fool not to.” He widely grinned at me. “But only if you help me unpack again because you have no idea how much work it was to pack it all in.” He gave me wry smile.

“Of course, I’ll help!” I happily agreed and laid my head back on his chest. “You know, I think we can do this more often from now on.” I said and squeezed his body closer. I was still trembling lightly but it wasn’t that bad and the burning stopped completely. I haven’t hugged anyone for years and now I’m embracing someone not just for seconds but minutes. After such a long time I finally don’t feel anxious about everything around me. It’s like I discovered a whole new world. I’m sure it’s gonna take time before I can do this without any reaction and definitely gonna be a while before I’ll be able to touch anyone else but I’ll take this win for now. Chanyeol squeezed me as well and caressed my back.

“With pleasure, cuddle buddy.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> So we arrived to the finish line.  
> What do you think? Is it what you expected? Better? Or perhaps worse?  
> What do you think is the reason why Yumi can't bear to be touched?  
> And what do you think happens next?  
> Let me know ;)  
> Hopefully, we'll see each other again with my next story <3  
> Sincerely, OnFlames xx


End file.
